The Sound
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: My life was being broken. I had no one to turn to. I felt trapped and alone. But then, someone came and everything changed. A series of one-shots featuring me and the Autobots.
1. The Sound

* **Please note that in the following story, I am using my real name and the parts containing family situations are real. Please do not complain or make fun of it. Any offensive comments towards this story, I will not appreciate. Thank you. ***

I absolutely hate winter. Even though I'm always cold because of my Raynaud's condition, I have my limits. Walking home from the bus, to me, is my favorite part of the day. I always listen to my music. Music to me is my escape from reality. Think of it as therapy. Anyways, I'm walking home from the bus with my music softly playing through my earphones: the theme from the film Castaway. Since its winter, there are flurries of snow falling and when you have that happen and the main theme from Castaway playing, its somber and enchanting. My feet quietly crunch in the snow-covered road. The wind gently whips my dark brown hair around and I feel my face slowly start to go numb. I'm so immersed in my music and thoughts that I don't hear nor notice a vehicle coming from behind me. It stops in the middle of the road and I am startled. It's a silver Pontiac. I, however, don't realize who it was until I see there is no driver. I do a double-take.

"Jazz?"

"Hey lil' lady!" I smiled. Jazz is my favorite Autobot and seeing him come visit me makes my day.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission today?" I ask. It's not like I don't mind him being here, it's the fact that he could be helping the others but I feel like I'm a slight burden on him sometimes.

"Nah, Prime cleared meh to come an' see my favorite person. Get in, Ah bet you're freezin'." The passenger side door opens and I climb in. The heater turns on and I feel my numb face and toes again. Jazz's holoform turns on.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"It's nothin'. How are ya? It's been a while." He asks. I'm quiet, unsure how to answer. My parents had gotten divorced and now we're moving again, for the third time. This time, my younger brother is planning on staying with my dad. I hadn't told any of the 'bots. It isn't my place to add more to their plate of saving the world. But, Jazz is my best friend. It would be wrong not to tell him. I have emotional issues, stemming from my dad. This makes it hard for me to speak out.

"Dee, are ya alrigh'?"

I have to tell him.

"No, Jazz. I'm-I'm.." I am not able to form the words that so desperately want to come out. I fiddle with my rubber band that is around my wrist to ease my anxiety. Jazz eases to a stop and he ushers me out. Seconds later, Jazz is in his bipedal form, crouching to look at me with worry and concern.

"What's on your mind, Dee?" I blurt it out.

"We're moving again. I really don't want to but mom can't pay the rent anymore and Dominic is looking to stay with the man who caused this whole screw-up." I start to cry. I don't want to leave Jazz and the others!

"Oh, Dee. Don' cry! Come 'ere sweetspark." I feel myself being picked up. I am in Jazz's servos and being cradled.

"Why didn' ya tell me or da others?" He asks as he sadly looks me.

"I didn't want to dump my problems on you all. I mean, you have to deal with the Decepticons and saving the world!" I blubber out, my body shaking. Jazz forces me to look at him.

"Sweetspark, it hurts meh tha' ya don' tell meh 'bout this. Don' think fo' a minute tha' ya are a burden on us! Yo're more than dat. Keepin' yor feelings bottled up like dat ain't good for ya."

"But I am! I don't do anything right!" I exclaim. I am practically in a frenzy at this point. My nose is running from the cold and my antics. I am a failure. I can't do anything right to please anyone.

Jazz stares down at me with his optics intently and frowns before saying something in his com link.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

:: **Optimus, are ya busy?::**

 **:: No, Jazz. Why? Is something wrong? ::**

 **:: Ya remember I went to see Dee? ::**

 **:: Yes. ::**

 **:: Well, she just told me some news dat she ain't taking well an' she didn' tell meh or any of us 'cuz she didn' want to burden us with her situation. Ah told her dat wasn' da case at all an' said she wasn a burden. But she said she was. ::**

 **:: I understand. How is she right now? ::**

 **:: She's upset and cryin'. Boss bot, I think she needs ya right now. Someone needs to talk some sense into her. ::**

 **:: I am on my way. Stay with her, Jazz. ::**

 **:: Ah ain't goin' anywhere. ::**

And with that the com link ends and Jazz looks back at his charge and best friend. It pains him to see her this way. Ever since her parents divorced, she had gotten less social and didn't talk to anyone about it. Her mother told him she was going to group sessions to cope but… Jazz shakes his head. Where in Primus' name did Dee get the thought that she was a burden and imperfect? Soon, his charge wasn't telling him anything about it. It worried him to the point where he did' know what to do. That's why he com linked Optimus. Now, he was trying to comfort Dee while he waited for the Prime to arrive. Within minutes, a red and blue flamed semi pulled up and transformed where the two were.

 **My POV**

My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I did.

"Deanna." A calm and baritone voice said. I looked around Jazz and see Optimus. I sent Jazz a look that said _Why did you call him?_ I sniffled and looked at my feet, avoiding the leader's gaze.

"Why do you believe you are a burden that you do not confide in any of us?" he asked.

"Because it's true." Was my simple reply. There was an eerie silence that followed, nothing but the whistling of the wind and the swirling of the snow. I stared out onto the nearly frozen lake. My mind had been plagued with memories I wished to be forgotten. Somethings I just couldn't change. My mom always told me that she felt sorry for me because I didn't really have a male role model around. My two uncles never contacted me. My brothers and grandfathers didn't bother with me as if I was invisible. The only person I had at the moment was my mom.

"You know that that is not true. You are not a burden to anyone. What makes you think that you are?" Optimus asked.

"My dad." I replied. Optimus's eyes showed sadness as he heard my answer. I couldn't look at him and not cry.

"My dad thinks I'm a failure. He doesn't think I'm good enough to be forensic scientist because I'm getting a B/B- in a class elective of forensics. You know what he said? 'You might want to rethink your major if you're not going to take the class seriously.' Yet if my brother gets a C in art, he's a better child. He doesn't come to my competitions. He doesn't go to majority of my soccer games. He mentally scarred me when I was 14 and he didn't care." I told Optimus, who silently listened. I looked at him with tears slowly traveling down my cheek.

"It's his fault he's an alcoholic. He doesn't care if he hurts us." I huff in frustration. Optimus gently places his finger under my chin and lifts my face up. I'm forced to look into blue calming eyes.

"In my eyes, you are an amazing child. You bring out the joy in others when there is sadness. You bring hope when there is despair. I see nothing but a caring and kind child. Do not think for a moment that you are a burden or useless." Optimus said. By this point, I'm crying and fumbling around with my jacket. I was unsure what to say or do. I wipe my eyes of tears and look to Jazz, who looks at me with a smile on his face. I try to smile back but my face is too cold from the wind. Talking with Optimus made me feel a bit better. But the way he showed concern for me made me wonder why he was so much more of a father to me than my actual dad? Optimus was the leader of the Autobots and he found time to speak with me about my situation! He was this caring and understanding person when I needed it the most. A thought came to my mind, but I was unsure whether or not to ask Optimus. He started to transform back to his alt mode, and his holoform activated in the driver's seat.

"Um, Optimus?" I hesitantly asked. I didn't want to prolong his drive back to base but I didn't know when I would see him again. There was a short moment of silence before Optimus replied.

"Yes, Deanna?"

"I want to ask if you could, um, be my, uh…" I stumbled over the words I wanted to come out. I felt so stupid. _It's just Optimus_. As I struggled to ask my request, his holoform stepped out of the cab and came over to me. And then, Optimus's response surprised me.

"I would be honored."

Wait, what? Somehow, he knew what I was going to ask and he said yes. Before I could get a word out of my mouth, I immediately flung my arms around the holoform's waist in a hug tightly. Optimus's eyes shone bright with pride and happiness as he returned the hug. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard:

"Aw! Group hug!"

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed.

"What? Don' tell meh ya didn't want the Jazzman to hug ya too!" was his sassy remark. I rolled my eyes as I released my arms from Optimus and I felt Jazz do the same. Optimus chuckled at our antics and knelt in front of me.

"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." He said and I nodded and smiled. Optimus smiled back and his holoform slowly disappeared. His alt mode's engine rumbled to life and as he turned the corner to leave, he blew his horn. I waved goodbye and I was left with Jazz, who then transformed into his alt mode. The passenger door opened and I climbed in, the seatbelt wrapping around me snuggly. As we headed home, Jazz turned on the radio and the words from the band The 1975 flowed through. I smiled at the thought of the words.

 **Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound  
I know the sound, of your heart  
Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound  
I know the sound, of your heart**


	2. Pestering and Avoiding a Certain CMO

I was in my 2nd period class, and I was working on my Music Theory work when I got a text from Jazz.

 **Watcha doin'?**

I looked at my teacher, who was busy at his computer. I looked back at my phone and replied

 **Jazz, I'm in class. I don't want to get in trouble. I can talk during lunch later.**

I hit send and continued to work on my theory homework. I thought Jazz would leave me alone until lunch.

I was really wrong.

 **Is it lunch yet?** Was the text I got from Jazz. _Seriously?_ I thought. I could practically see the grin on his face.

 **No Jazz! Don't text me until I text you.** I, somewhat frustrated, sent back. Surprisingly after that, Jazz didn't reply and followed my instructions. 3rd period passed, then 4th, and finally lunch came. I sat down at a table outside and started to eat my lunch as I texted Jazz.

 **Ok I'm free for half an hour. What's up?**

 **How are ya classes doin'? You're not flunkin' anythin' are ya?** I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Jazz seemed to be very worried about my school life and my well-being ever since my parents got divorced. Personally, I didn't blame him. Anyways, I answered with

 **No I'm not failing anything, Jazz. Jeez, you're such a mother hen sometimes. I got my mom for that job.**

 **I just wanna make sure you're doing okay. You know I don't like seeing you upset. Did you go to group today?**

Yeah, I was supposed to go to group today, but I didn't go. Lately, I didn't want to talk about anything going on at home. And if I told Jazz I didn't, he would be upset with me. But then, he would also be upset if I lied. Lying to Jazz wasn't something I could do.

 **Uh, I didn't go today.**

There was silence on Jazz's end. No doubt he was frustrated with me.

 **Dee, you can't keep doing that. Optimus and I would like it if you kept your feelings bottled up and not talk to anyone about it.**

 **But, I like talking to you. It makes me feel better.**

Suddenly, the bell rings, screaming at me to run back to my locker and head to class. I quickly let Jazz know.

 **I gotta go. Can we talk when you pick me up?**

 **Yeah, I'll c u soon lil' lady.**

 **C u later, Jazz.**

And with that, I gather my things and sprint to my class. As the day dragged on, my last class arrived: Music. I was in orchestra that day so I was immersed in the music. We practiced until I didn't realize the bell had rung, letting me know I could leave. I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the parking lot. A silver Pontiac was parked away from the sea of high schoolers and I ran over. The passenger door opened and I got in. Jazz started to pull out of the school and we began our journey home. It was silent the first few minutes of the ride but then, Jazz spoke up.

"Next week, you're goin' to group. I don' care if ya don' want to or you're late. Ya need to stop and think how your actions affect yourself, Dee." He didn't seem angry or mad, more so frustrated and concerned. I sighed. I really found it annoying that everyone was on my back about this. If I wanted to talk to anyone about it, I would do it. But right now, I didn't want to. I nodded in response and leaned my head against the window. It had been a long day. All I wanted to do was to go home and listen to music while I did my homework. As trees and road whizzed by quickly, within minutes, we were home. The door opened and I got out. Jazz remained in his alt mode as I made my way up the driveway. Our house was nice, but it had some issues. There were rats in the walls and in the kitchen. But I loved the outside of the house. Surrounding the back of the house was the woods and I would, every chance I got, would be by the woods listening to music and singing. Anyways, Jazz activated his holoform and followed me inside. I went to my room, with Jazz in tow, and closed my door. I plopped down on my bed. I had no motivation to do anything, until Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows spoke up.

"Don't ya have homework, girly?"

So much for relaxation.

"Yeah." I grumbled and grudgingly took out my homework. Jazz gladly helped me whenever I needed it and within an hour, I was done. I looked at my clock to check the time. 4:30pm.

Wait. Wasn't there something that I had to do today after school? Marching band? No. Electric string quintet? No. What was it?

"Jazz, was there something I was supposed to do after school today? I feel like I forgot something."

"No, not dat I remembah… Oh scrap." His voice trailed off as it was brought down to a whisper. I froze.

"What?"

"Your appointment wit' Ratchet at 4:30."

There was silence before I panicked.

Oh crap. I knew what kind of appointment it was and I didn't want to do it. Here, let me explain. In 8th grade, I sprained my knee on a trampoline and because I "forgot" to do physical therapy for treatment, my mom thought it was a good idea for Ratchet to do regular check-ups on my knee. I have Plica Syndrome. Yes, it is an actual medical condition. It's basically when the plica becomes irritated, enlarged, or inflamed because of the rubbing against the femur and patella. Anyhow, I was slowly panicking of the dreaded consequence of missing a check-up with Ratchet. I was supposed to be at base for it and no doubt the medic was angry beyond belief right now. I looked to Jazz for help on what to do. His demeanor was neutral. I realized he was on his comlink talking with someone and I had only one guess as to who it was.

Minutes later, Jazz ended the call and turned to me. His face read dread all over as he said

"He's comin' over. An' he ain't too happy." Aaaand _**this**_ is why I didn't want to do this with Ratchet. I ran to Jazz and hugged him, burying my face in his shirt.

"I really don't want to do this. If Ratchet is mad, especially with me, he's going to make this painful." I emphasized the word painful to make my point. My best friend looked down at me and slightly smiled.

"Lil' lady, I get ya, but he ain't gonna hurt ya. Besides, I'll be there if ya need meh." He assured me as he lightly hugged me back.

"Do you think he will wrench me?" I asked worriedly. I bit my lip nervously, unsure if the Autobot would in fact do it.

"No he ain't, not while Ah'm in da room." He growled. He released me and bent down to my level. His vibrant eyes stared at me.

"Dee, Ah know ya don't wanna do this but ya need to get yo' knee back in shape. Do ya want to be messed up for the rest of yo' life?" I shook my head.

"Do ya think ya can do this?" Jazz asked me. I slowly nodded and he seemed content with my answer as he straightened up and went to my door. Jazz opened it and motioned me to follow. I was going to when a thought popped into my head.

"I got to go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you in the living room." I told him. He quirked an eyebrow at my odd behavior. I heard a car pull into the driveway and my eyes widened as I silently pleaded to Jazz. His manner loosened and he nodded in understanding as he smirked. I mouthed 'Thank you' and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Once I did, I heard the front door open.

"Jazz, where is she?" a certain CMO growled out as soon as he was inside. I heard Jazz's muffled reply.

"She'll be here in a sec."

Ratchet was mumbling something I couldn't make out because I was attempting to escape using the window. I was trying not to make any noise to alert Ratchet, but as I was halfway out, my body decided to do a gravity test and I fell.

 _CRASH!_

"Flippernickel." I muttered. There were running footsteps and son I came face-to-face with Ratchet. And he didn't look happy.

"Youngling, you are in for a rude awakening." He said. I felt two strong arms help me off of the ground and step up beside me. Jazz put his hand on my shoulder, assuring me it was okay. How was it okay? This check-up was going to be the death of me.


	3. My Car Is a What?

I had gotten my first car. A 2005 Toyota Corolla to be exact. It was used, of course but I didn't care. I loved it. It was silver-gray in color. I named it Gadget because it reminded me of the Gadgetmobile. I would talk to it and I know it sounds crazy, but I think it always listened. Anyways, there were times that the car was acting up. The radio turned on without me touching it. I dismissed it, thinking it was nothing. But, one day, I completely freaked. One Saturday morning, I was sleeping in when I heard a car pull into the lot of the apartments. I got up and froze.

My car had pulled in and stopped, sitting in my usual parking space.

My mind started going haywire. My car just drove itself, without me in it! It **drove itself**. What the hell?! I knew no one had took it for a joyride, otherwise it would be totaled. What do I do? Tell my mom? She would think I'm crazy. _So, that would be a no to calling the police then._ Ok, Dee. Don't panic. Think clearly about this. Alright. Aha!

Tonight, I was going to get to the bottom of this.

 **Nightime**

Once my "car" left, I quietly snuck out and followed it. Keeping up with it was difficult. I had to keep hiding behind trees and bushes before continuing my pursuit. Finally, the car stopped in the middle of a field and _**transformed**_. I quickly hid behind a tree in fear and awe. The hood split apart and a head appeared, sporting a visor and face plate. The arms and the legs came out, making a small slamming sound in the earth.

Oh my God. What did I buy? Why is my car an transformer?

My mouth was open, dumb stricken to what I was seeing. I stepped back to start running away, only for my foot to be caught on a root and having me fall on my butt. The transformer whipped its head toward me and it looked surprised. It started walking toward me. I tried freeing my foot but to no avail. My breathing became hitched as it came closer and knelt down.

"St-stay away!" I said. My eyes widen at the sight of my once "normal car", which stares down at me. Seconds turn into minutes and suddenly the robot spoke.

"Are you alright?"

My mouth slackens. It just…what? Say something, Dee!

"Um m-my f-foot hurts." Was all I could manage. Its blue eyes looked down at my foot and then back at me. It reached its hand out to me. I flinched and backed away. The transformer stopped.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, Dee." It said. It knew my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, you brought me home when you bought me, remember?" Apparently, the robot has a sense of attitude.

"Who or what are you?" I asked.

"Come on, Dee. You should know. You're the one who named me, not me!" and there it is again.

"Gadget?" this robot alien was really my car? Gadget? My car is an alien robot from outer space. My _**car**_ is a robot that transforms _**into a car!**_

"I bought a car that turned out to be a robot and had the brains to name him. I have serious mental issues..." I was seriously starting to doubt my sanity at the moment. Was this real? My thoughts seemed to be answered as I felt a large hand gently lift me up, freeing me from the branch I had tripped over. Gadget gently picked me up. Once he stood up, I was in awe of how tall he really was. His bright blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul with wonder. His head looked like a bike helmet but more detailed.

"Your body temperature seems to be rising. You need to relax. I am real and you are not crazy." Gadget stated. I opened my mouth to say something back but then closed it. Instead I fumbled for my phone and dialed Jazz. Did Jazz know about him? I heard the phone ring twice before a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey girly! Is everthin' ah'right? It's a bit late fo' you ta be callin'."

"Um Jazz, is there an Autobot here on Earth that you guys forgot to mention? Like my car?! My car is a frickin' Cybertronian, Jazz! Who I apparently bought, named and is now staring at me like I have 5 heads!" I practically cry out. I could literally hear Jazz laughing on the other end of the phone. Why in God's green earth was he laughing? How was this funny?

"Jazz, what's so funny that you're laughing when I'm freaking out?"

"Happy birthday, lil' lady!"

Was this some kind of joke to him? Wait. This was...my what? My car was my what?

"Um, care to run that by me again?"

"He's yo' birthday present!" He answered, as if it explained everything. My brain couldn't catch up to anything that was going on. I looked up to my now alive car and then turned back around to talk to Jazz.

"He's my birthday present? But, how…when…?" I am literally struggling to find my words at this point. My birthday was a few days after I got my license but I didn't get how the car that I bought just so happened to be an Autobot. Not only that, but how did Jazz know? Unless he…

Wait.

Are you serious? My mom told him. I was sure of it.

"My mom told you about what car I was going to buy, didn't she?" I "accused" him.

Silence and then

"Yeah." *sigh* "She did. We thought ya could use another friend and he needs someone to sho' him aroun'."

I mentally groaned. I really appreciated the thought of Jazz finding someone for me to show them around but it sounded like he thought I was depressed or something. _We thought ya could another friend._ I shook my head in wonder.

"So I'm going to show him Earth and stuff?" I asked Jazz. It sounded weird, the way I worded it.

"Yeah, just make sure he don' get inta any trouble wit' any 'Cons or Prowl. Listen girly, I gotta go. Ah gotta go on a scouting mission so Ah have ta hang up. Ah'll pick ya up after Ah'm done, ahlright?"

"OK. Be safe!"

"Will do, Dee." And with that he hung up and I put my phone away. I found Gadget staring at me with wonder as I quirked an eyebrow.

"So, I guess I'll show you around. We can drive through town for a bit if you want." I suggested. Gadget nodded in agreement and then transformed into his car form. I got in and we made our way into town. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I recently posted another chapter of Street Magic, so if you haven't read it yet, read it! I have recently started this one-shot series for fun. But just to remind my readers, I use my actual name in this series. Anyways, I am open to any ideas or requests on some one-shots for the series. Just let me know! Also, I want to thank **CarsCars2Fanatic** and **MySparkAndHeart** for reviewing! Also, *pant pant* **Starlit** **Storyteller, Shanter, Skyress98** , and **Macdisney123** for following and favoriting this! I love you guys! Never let your imagination die! I hope you all are enjoying Street Magic and The Sound! Lastly, I do not own Hasbro or Transformers. I only own my Oc!

Til' all are one!

Houdini33


	5. Sinking Friendships

**This is a one-shot on how Jazz and I met. I hope you enjoy! I'm on a roll with all of these updates! Fav, review and fav! Thanks everyone!**

I could only run. Run far away from the shouting, the sirens. My heart was pounding against my chest and I could feel my face go numb from the wind shipping against it. It was dawn and instead of being in bed sleeping, I was outside. I had a backpack with my music notebook, my phone, some cash, clothes, and my violin. I had enough. I was running away and I had no idea where I was going. My dad had gotten taking away last night because he practically went violent with my mom in front of us. I didn't even leave a note. I just left. Everything I once knew was falling apart. What was the point in staying if it was only going to get worse? I continuing running until I came across the road that led to the highway. I stopped and listened to the lonely sound of my breathing. There wasn't anyone on the road so I decided to walk alongside the road. I thought about my decision and it reminded me of a song I knew. Before I could stop myself, I started singing.

 **Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye**

 **Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jazz had been driving for a while on the almost deserted highway. He was on his way to meet up with the other Autobots and he had been taking his sweet time. Ever since Mission City and his brush with death, Jazz learned to appreciate Earth's beauty while he could. And now was a great time to take it in. The sky was lit up in a bright orange and red. But there was another thing that he managed to hear: the sound of a voice, singing to be exact. It sounded like a girl's voice and it sounded close by. Jazz slowed down. He could hear the lyrics that flowed to his audio receptors.

 **(I miss) I miss that town  
(I miss) I miss their faces  
(You can't) You can't erase  
(You can't) You can't replace it  
(I miss) I miss it now  
(I can't) I can't believe it  
(So hard) So hard to stay  
(Too hard) Too hard to leave it**

 **If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change (change, change, change)**

There, by the roadside, stood a teenage girl and she was the one singing. She sounded sad, the way and emotion she put in to the lyrics. Then, he stopped completely.

 _What is dis girl doin' out here at dis hour and wit' no parents or family aroun'?_

He was hesitant on approaching her, in fear of her reaction when she would see his bipedal mode. Making up his mind, the saboteur held his breath and activated his holoform.

 **My POV**

"Ya have an amazin' voice."

I literally jumped a foot in the air when the voice startled me. I whipped around towards the direction of the voice and my eyes fell upon an African-American man in his early 30s stepping out of his silver Pontiac Solstice. I thought there was nobody on the roads that early in the morning. I stared at the man who was staring back at me with his startling bright blue eyes. He was walking toward me and I slowly backed away. I knew better than to talk to strangers. As he stepped forward, he noticed my fear and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ah'm not gonna hurt ya."

"For all I know, you could be a serial killer." I said. I stayed where I was, unmoving. The man stayed where he was.

"Well, would a serial killer tell you his name is Jazz?" He asked as he smiled, a childish grin appearing on his face. I blinked. So, he didn't seem like a danger, but I was still a little leery.

"What's yo' name, girly?"

"Deanna, but I prefer Dee. What kind of a name is Jazz?" I said. Jazz crossed his arms on his chest and said

"What kinda name is Deanna?"

"Touché."

Why was I even talking to this guy? He is a complete stranger.

"Why are ya out here all alone?" was the dreaded question he asked. I originally not going to answer but my mouth spoke for my brain before I could do anything.

"I'm running away from home." I blurted out. Jazz walked over to me and I let him sit next to me.

"Why?"

"You like to ask a lot of questions. Are you with the police?" I ask as I edged away from him. I didn't want to be taken into custody because I ran away. Thankfully, Jazz shook his head.

"Nah, Ah'm not. Ah swear. But Ah'm more worried 'bout your folks worrying 'bout ya." He explained.

"They're the reason _why_ I'm doing this. My dad is an alcoholic and last night he hurt my mom when I was watching. The police took him away." I told him, tears starting to emerge at the flashbacks. Jazz's eyes widened at my little story. Sadness shown in his eyes. As I wiped my eyes from tearing up, I noticed Jazz seemed to flicker in and out of thin air. Confusion and fear hit me. Was this a trick of the light? Am I seeing things? Jazz must have known because he started to curse silently as he continued to flicker. Then, all at once, he vanished. My heart rate skyrocketed and fear overwhelmed me. Was Jazz even real? I looked around for him but all I saw was his car. Wait. His car was still there. What was going on. Suddenly, I heard the grinding of metal and what I saw next I almost screamed.

The car transformed.

Into a robot.

With blue eyes.

"Ah'm sorry, fo' dis, lil' lady."

With Jazz's voice?

Wait.

"Jazz?"

The robot nodded sadly. My mouth opened and then closed, trying to form words that weren't there. So this robot was Jazz? Wasn't he human like two seconds ago? I needed answers.

"What are you?"

"Ah'm an Autobot." He replied like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but are you a killer robot or you a good robot?" I asked bluntly. Truthfully, I was intrigued a bit on how what I was seeing was possible.

"Ah'm a good guy. Dee, it's still meh. Do ya still trust meh? Ah mean, ya told meh yo' name an' why yo' out here." Jazz said. He was right. I partially trusted him when I told him my name and such. Could I trust him completely? It felt like hours with the two of us standing there and looking at each other. I could see Jazz's eyes had this pained expression. I rubbed my arm self-consciously. It was still Jazz, robot or not.

 _Trust him._

"I trust you." I breathed out. It sounded crazy trusting an Autobot who I thought was a human. But, I had this feeling about Jazz. No, not the kind of feeling you're thinking but the kind where you find a friend. I hesitantly walked over to Jazz and looked up. His head was silver in color and a blue visor was over his eyes. He softly smiled at me and bent down.

"Do ya wanna chillax wit' da Jazzman for' a bit? It looks like ya don' plan on goin' back home anytime

soon." Jazz asked. His offer was tempting. I had nothing else to do and he was right, I wasn't planning on

going back. Not for a while. I nodded and we started to chat.

"So are ya a musician?" Jazz started.

"Yeah. I play some instruments and sing, but not in front of people."

"Ya sounded amazin' before."

"Thanks but that was before I knew I wasn't by myself. I have low self-esteem issues, so I don't think I'm

that good." I said, resting my chin on top of my knees. Jazz slowly sat back down next to me with a thud

that shook the ground.

"Ya shouldn' put yo'self down like dat. No matta what you say or anyone else says, ya are amazing."

"Does that mean my dad can verbally abuse me?" I whisper. Yes. My dad had called me (roughly translated) imperfect and unworthy. I stared off at the horizon without looking at my companion.

 **Jazz 3** **rd** **POV**

"Does that mean my dad can verbally abuse me?" Dee asked him. Jazz was shocked at her question. What has she been through? The fact that her father was abusive toward her and her mother was most likely why he was taken away the night before. Jazz felt nothing but sadness and pity for her. She had runaway because she saw no way out and he understood. But, she wasn't going to get very far alone and at her age. He wanted nothing more than to shield her away from the evil of the world. She had already endured so much and yet she was hanging on. This human girl he had just met since he arrived on Earth, had already weaseled her way into his spark. Jazz reached a servo out and lifted her chin up gently with a digit. He looked into her misty eyes.

"No, it doesn't. The very things that hold you down are going to lift you up." He quietly said and he meant it. Suddenly, he felt movement and he looked down to see Dee hugging his pede. He softly smiled at the sight, but that wasn't it.

"Can I stay with you?" was the abrupt question he wasn't prepared to hear. Quickly, glancing down at Dee, he struggled to form a response.

"Um, Ah don' know if dats a good idea, lil' lady. Da others probably wouldn' be too happy 'bout it."

"There are others like you? Can I meet them?" she asked. He groaned internally. Granted, he wanted to take her in and look after her for the time being but he was going to get an earful from Prime and more so Ratchet if he brought the girl with him. However, she was going to be alone and if anything were to happen to her…No, he couldn't just leave her here. So, he grinned and answered.

"Sure, Dee." With that, he transformed and popped open his passenger door, coaxing Dee to get in. She did and he closed the door, wrapping the seatbelt around her protectively. She flinched at first at the movement but then relaxed. Jazz started to drive towards their destination and neither spoke for a while. In that silence, there was a moment when both bot and girl felt as if their chance meeting was not a coincidence but fate.


	6. Unsteady

It was a Saturday morning when I woke up. The sunlight streamed into my bedroom window as I rubbed my eyes awake. I blindly made a grab for my glasses that were on the desk beside me and put them on. My clock said it was 8 am. I smiled a little. I loved getting up early on the weekends because I got to hear the birds chirping and, more importantly, have my coffee. I searched around for my phone and pressed play on my music. It was mornings like these I loved to listen to music as I started my day. As Jónsi's Around Us began, I got dressed and made my way into the kitchen. I hummed along as I ate breakfast and had coffee. My mom was at work so I was alone until the early evening. I had some things in mind to do for the day and while I was going through my mental checklist, my phone went off, telling me I had a phone call. I flinched at the sound of my ringtone.

 _Every time!_ I thought, silently cursing myself.

I looked and saw it was Optimus. My eyes slightly widened at the screen, staring at it. What did Optimus want with me at this hour? Wasn't he busy on a mission to be contacting me? I answered it and his voice came through.

"Deanna?"

"Hey Optimus. What can I do you for?" I asked. I could almost visualize Optimus shaking his helm in amusement at my odd greeting. Chuckling came from the other end as he said

"I hope I did not wake you." His voice sounded concerned, and a bit guilty.

"Nah, I'm usually an early bird on the weekends. What's up?" I reassured him.

"I merely would like to ask if you would care for some company today." Optimus asked. My eyes twinkled with joy and I grinned.

"Yeah! I would enjoy some company! Nowadays, it's been quiet around here, except the noisy neighbors. But I thought you would be busy."

"No. Captain Lennox relieved us for the day."

"Awesome! Who is coming?" I asked.

"Bumblebee and I. I hope that is alright."

Yes! Bee was coming over! I loved Bee. He was such a fun bot to hang out with and he was always there, whenever Jazz couldn't see me, to make me happy.

"Yes! That's great! Just let me know what time you will be arriving so I can get ready and clean up."

"How does 11am sound, little one?" he asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys then!" I replied excitedly. I hung up and clapped my hands in excitement. I was finally going to have friends over in this gloomy apartment. I looked around at the small dwelling. The sunlight from the window was shining through and the curtains waved at me from the wind. Heading over to the sink, I washed, dried and put away the dishes. Then I was able to straighten up the living room, all the while listening to music to lighten the mood. Once I was done, I plopped down on the couch in exhaustion. The clock read 10am. I still had another hour until Optimus and Bee arrived, so I decided to listen to more of my music. As Say No More by Fickle Friends flowed through my ears, I became completely immersed in the song. I started to do various air guitar and drum solos. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the front door. I turned off the music and dashed down the stairs, almost falling down. I opened the door and it revealed the faces of Bee's, Optimus's and surprisingly Ironhide's holoforms. I didn't expect Ironhide to come. He was the kind of 'bot who didn't want to socialize much and be soft, but wanted to shoot things. But I liked him nonetheless because I wasn't annoying to him.

Bee was the opposite of the weapon's specialist. He was awesome older and younger brother since my actual brothers weren't living with me. I was able to be myself when I was with Bee and he loved me in a sister-brother type of way. When I had opened the door, Bee's eyes were bright with life and excitement. When he saw me, he brought me, no squeezed me, into a hug. I laughed loudly while I tried to wriggle out of his bear-crushing hold.

"Bee! It's great to see you too, but I kinda need to breathe!" I told him. He gently released me and set me down and I turned to Ironhide. His eyes soften from their hard stare when he looked at me.

"Hey kid." He greeted.

"Hey Ironhide. I didn't expect you would come." I said simply.

"Wanted to check up on ya." Was his reply. I smiled a bit. It was nice to know he cared. I understood he had a reputation to protect but he looked after me nonetheless. I nodded in appreciation. Then, turning to Optimus, I quickly hugged him. Optimus seemed like a substitute father in a way. Ever since my parents' divorce, I was so lost in emotions and thoughts I had no one to turn to. My dad was the cause of the divorce because of his alcoholism and abuse. Optimus kinda stepped him when he saw the state I was in. The Prime's eyes twinkled with amusement and wisdom as he looked down at me.

"Hello, Deanna. I hope you are doing well." He greeted warmly.

"Yeah I'm doing okay. It's nice to have you guys over!"

The bots chuckled at my enthusiasm and I ushered them in. The four of us made our way to the kitchen and we sat down. Since it was just before lunch, I offered to make some lunch. Although the bots' holoforms didn't need to eat any human food, I thought it would be polite and fun for them to be included and try some lunch.

"We have macaroni and cheese, soup, PB & J, and Spaghetti O's. Pick your poison." I said wriggling me eyebrows dramatically. Ironhide's eyes widened to the point where they looked like saucers, Bee tilted his head in confusion and Optimus had this smile on his face while he shook his head in amusement. Ironhide suddenly spoke up and said

"Why in Primus' name would you of all humans try and poison us?!" his voice almost vibrated the floor. I winced at the loud noise and closed my eyes. Apparently, Ironhide thought I was being serious that I had poisoned food. I burst out in laughter at Ironhide's face, which left him even more confused.

"What is so funny about giving us poisoned food?" he asked. I straightened up and wiped away tears from laughing so hard. After I composed myself, I answered/explained.

"It's just an expression, Ironhide. You know I would never give you guys poisoned food. I'm not that crazy." He mouthed 'oh' and crossed his arms in defense as he grumbled something under his breath. I turned to Bee and Optimus.

"So, what will it be? PB & J, mac & cheese, soup or spaghetti O's? Personally, I love PB & J." I asked them.

"Well, I will have PB & J then." Optimus said and Bee nodded in agreement. Ironhide merely waved me off, which told me he didn't want anything. I shrugged and went to the pantry, taking out the bread, peanut butter and jelly. I then got three knives and plates and started to make the sandwiches. As I did, Optimus started to ask me about how I was doing, both in school and at home. My mind wandered to what had happened during the past week.

"Um, well, my dad told me that I, uh…" I struggled to say to Optimus. Bee got up and reassuringly squeezed my hand. It was his way of telling me it was alright and I could tell them. I slowly inhaled and said

"My dad told me I would have to rethink my major because I was failing my forensics class."

"Are you failing your class?" Optimus asked quietly.

"No! I'm getting a B or B- in that class! I'm not even failing! He checked my grades and sees that B as a not good enough grade to pass! My forensics class isn't even a required course, it's an elective! He thinks that I am not good enough to become a forensic science major and better yet, he's not even going to help pay for college. Mom doesn't have enough to pay for it! My dad doesn't care about me to do diddly squat." I ranted. "On top of that, dad practically scratched Gadget up when he was pulling out of his drive way. I was parked in the same spot where I always am and suddenly, dad decided to swing his frickin' SUV to hit Gadget and then blamed me for parking there!" I continued. I was virtually out of breath and angered at this point. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ironhide's jaw clench. Optimus got up from his chair and rested his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me and said

"You need to know that it is not your fault. Your father loves you,"

"Ha! Sure he does!" I retorted.

"Deanna, although he is alcoholic, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. His heart has always been in the right place for you but his mind is clouded. You must give him a chance."

"I already gave him his chances." I said softly. Unexpectedly, Ironhide spun me around to face him now and he knelt down to speak with me. His eyes stared at me for a moment. I didn't want to talk anymore about it. I just wanted to have a care-free day today. Now, we were opening old wounds and I was starting to tear up because of it.

"Hey now. Youngling, no fighter of mine is going to start cryin' with ol' Ironhide watchin'." He brought me into a hug and gently squeezed me in comfort.

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady_

Hide pulled away and looked at me. I felt a tear fall and his hand brushed it away. I smiled a little.

 _Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home_

I quickly wiped my face and sighed. Ironhide and Optimus smiled. Bee again bear hugged me, as if I wasn't hugged enough already. But this was Bumblebee. Who can say no to him? This time, I hugged back.

"So what is it that you would like to do?" Optimus asked me as Bee and I pulled away from each other. I completely forgot about lunch so I threw out everything. I wasn't really hungry after the conversation. Anyways, I had an idea in mind. There was this Disney movie I loved.

"Could we watch a movie? I have one in mind." I suggested.

"What movie?" Ironhide asked.

"Fantasia." I went over to the movie stack and pulled it out. I held it out to show them. Bee nodded in approval and was very excited to watch it. Optimus was interested and Ironhide just went with it. Satisfied with everyone's consent, I popped the movie in and sat down on the couch, beckoning the three bots over to join me. Bee ran over and plopped down in front of me while Optimus and 'Hide sat on either side of me. I pressed play and the movie started. Those of you who know or have seen Fantasia, there is no dialogue.

At all.

The bots didn't know that.

And the best part?

I wanted to see how long it would take them to notice.

So the movie started and about 30 minutes into it. Bee was so into the movie. Ironhide, on the other hand, grew frustrated.

"Why the frag is no one talking? Is the sound broken?"

"Ironhide, this is a music film. No one is supposed to talk. The pictures on the screen coordinate with the soundtrack." I explained. He raised his hologram's eyebrow.

"And you find this entertaining?"

"Actually, when I was little, I hated it because of that reason. But, I soon began to appreciate the musical aspect of it instead. I learned to appreciate what I got instead what I wanted." I answered. There was silence for a full minute. Optimus then said

"You are very wise for someone who has gone through so much."

"I had help." I replied. With that, we continued watching the movie and I had a great time. When it was time for them to leave, I said my goodbyes. But when Optimus was the last one out, I gave him a heartfelt hug. He was surprised at first by the sudden gesture but nonetheless accepted it. He returned the hg and gently smiled, his way of saying 'I'll always be there if you need me'. Optimus's holoform vanished and his alt mode whirred with life. I waved to Ironhide, Bee and Optimus as they left the driveway and drove away. I felt wetness on my cheek and found myself crying. Not from sadness but happiness. Sometimes, a visit from family is the best medicine for sadness.


	7. AN

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story! I need some help with the next chapter. I'm giving Gadget a holoform but i need some ideas who his holoform should look like. If you could leave your ideas in the reviews, I would love it! Thanks and keep on reading and rocking!**


	8. Reminiscing and Rockets

I swallowed nervously as I peered at Ratchet's not-too-happy face. It was obvious he looked like he wanted to kill me. I tensed up when he came near and gave me his famous death glare. Jazz behind me gently squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell your mother you skipped another appointment with me." He said threateningly.  
 _Oh god please don't tell my mom about it!_ I frantically thought. My mom was the kind of person who would blow up if she finds out about stuff like this.  
"I honestly forgot about it!" I protested, frantically waving my hands. It was true! Ratchet, however, still wasn't buying it.  
"Then what explains for you attempting to skip it? With Jazz helping you!" He added, looking at Jazz. Jazz still bore that same stupid smile like everything was ok. Nonetheless, Ratchet had already started to take out supplies from his bag and I gulped. I turned to Jazz.  
"You're not leaving right?" I asked him. Yeah, you could tell I wasn't a big fan of doctor appointments, especially ones with needles. Plus, knowing Ratchet, I would have to do some crazy exercise to check on my knee. Jazz shook his head and answered.  
"Ah'll be righ' here. Ah ain't leaving my favorite girl." Jazz told me softly. I quickly hugged him in thanks. But Ratchet's voice broke our moment.  
"Alright, youngling. First off, I want you to do a lap around the block to test your knee."  
My mouth slackened. What? I crossed my arms in defiance.  
"Last time I looked, this isn't gym class."  
"And last time I looked, I am your doctor." He snapped back at me. Boy, was someone sassy today. Why was he doing this to me? I already did enough running in soccer and gym! Then again, this is Ratchet. Arguing with Ratchet was utterly pointless, plus I did not want my mom or Optimus finding out that I skip another appointment. So, I finally gave in but, that didn't mean that I was fine with it. I sighed in defeat and grabbed my sweatshirt and shoes. As soon as I opened the door, I was met with another familiar face. His hologram's appearance was one of a lab coat and underneath, a red and green shirt. The Autobot insignia laid on one of the sleeves of the lab coat. His face had the same striking blue eyes as the other bots and his hair was very unkempt. I immediately grinned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Wheeljack!" I exclaimed. I was happy to see one of my best friends here but also confused. What was he doing here?

"Hi, Dee. How are ya?" He asked with a grin.

"She is in the middle of her appointment, which she tried to get out of." a voice cut in. I inwardly groaned. I turned and saw Ratchet marching over to us. He looked at Wheeljack before turning to me and pointed to the road.

"Actually, I forgot and then I tried to get out of it." I told Wheeljack. 'Jack raised an eyebrow in question but I was already shooed to start jogging by Hatchet. I glared at the CMO and then glanced at Jazz and Wheeljack, mouthing 'Save me!' With that, I was jogging to my doom.

3rd POV

As Deanna headed down the road and disappeared around the corner, Ratchet turned to the other bots, specifically Jazz.

"You know better than to talk her out of doing things like this! She needs to learn to open up to us and having her ignore things like my appointments is not helping!" Ratchet shouted at the saboteur. They all knew that their human friend's family was broken. Her parents were divorced and leaving Deanna in the middle of it all when it happened did not help matters. Her mother was the first approach them about Deanna. The girl was put in group counseling at school. Her mother had told them not only that, but her father also scarred her by verbally abusing her. Once the Autobots found out about that, you could only imagine how they felt, especially Jazz and Optimus. They began to make daily visits with Deanna, checking up on her occasionally. Gadget, the 2005 Toyota Corolla that Deanna owned, was discovered to be an Autobot given to her from Jazz on her birthday. Since that day, he had been watching over her every day. Each Autobot cared for the girl dearly in their own way and they tried to help her to heal. Sometimes, it worked and other times, it didn't.

"Ratch', sometimes, somethings she just doesn't wanna open up about." Wheeljack spoke up. The Autobot inventor had always like Deanna. Mainly because of their shared love of science.

"She can't keep bottling up her emotions. It's not healthy for her. You know she already has had a panic attack within that last month? I know Deanna is going to counseling but," Ratchet was then interrupted by Jazz.

"She's been skipping some sessions." He said plainly. Now, Ratchet blew a gasket.

"What?! Why in Primus' name has she been skipping? First, she doesn't go to my check-ups, now she skips her counseling?!" he asked. Before anyone could answer, the three bots heard almost silent footsteps hitting the driving and saw Deanna returning from her exercise. Her face was beat red and she had a slight limp. Boy was this going to be a show.

 **Back to my POV**

I had finished my little torture run and as I entered my front yard, I noticed Ratchet was mad. He stormed over to me.

"Why are you skipping counseling?" Ratchet asked angrily. I blinked in confusion. How did he…I looked over at Jazz with a hurt expression. Why would he tell him? I looked back at Ratchet angrily.

 _No one understands me!_

"What's the point?! No one knows what I went through! No words of comfort can ever change what _he_ did! I didn't go because nothing has changed! I don't even talk to _him_ anymore so why would I go to counseling to fix something I don't want fixed?" I burst out. Ratchet and Wheeljack stared at me wide-eyed, unable to speak. I glared at Jazz. It hurt me that he told them about what I did. It was my business and not theirs. I turned to Gadget.

"You're the only one around here I can actually trust it seems." I muttered. The Corolla was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Dee, I know but that doesn't mean you can skip things like that. We all care about you, but you got to understand that you have to talk to someone about what happens with you and your dad." He said. I stayed quiet while Gadget spoke. While he was right about the Autobots caring, he and the others didn't get that I didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened at school. Surprisingly, it was much easier to talk to the 'bots about it then at counseling. They were family who didn't abandon mom and I, unlike my brothers and my dad's family. I huffed in defeat. I hated it when they were right. It made me feel stupid compared to everyone else. I looked at Ratchet, who stood in front of me with his holoform's arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Fighting with him wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I gave in and slowly walked over to the CMO.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. I realized I couldn't hide things from my family, even if it regarded my health and feelings. Ratchet sternly looked at me and his face softened.

"Just, please, talk to us instead of completely disregarding your counseling at school." He asked gently. I nodded. We had then agreed that if I did not want to talk about my _issues_ at school, I could talk to one of the 'bots. After my exercise lap, Ratchet finished his check-up with me and dismissed me and left the house. He mentioned having to discuss something with Optimus. That left me with Gadget, Jazz and Wheeljack.

"So, whaddya wanna do?" Wheeljack asked me. I didn't have anything in mind at first but then, I thought of something.

"'Jack, could you possibly make a stomp rocket? Not with an actual rocket but like a toy, foam one?" I asked with a grin. His holoform's face brightened at the request and nodded. I directed 'Jack to the supply shed and told him he could use whatever, as long as it didn't explode. After he ran off, I faced Jazz. I quickly glanced at Gadget, who still had not yet activated his holoform.

"Do you want to help us?" I asked and almost immediately, Gadget's holoform appeared. I had only seen it one other time and that was when I had first met Gadget. I was showing him around town and he turned on his holoform. It looked very similar to Harry Connick Jr. His dark black hair slicked to the side and stubble beard showing. His bright blue eyes stared at me and he frowned at me and folded his arms across his chest.

"What? Do you **want** to stay in the driveway **all** day? Alright, Mr. Grumpy-pants." I asked with a quirked eyebrow. Gadget didn't answer, just sighing as he made his way over to me and Jazz.

"So, lil' lady. What evil plan did you have in mind tha' you had 'Jack build a stomp rocket?" Jazz asked. He probably was going to flip once I told him why.

"I'm going to shoot arrows at the rocket once it gets launched into the air." I explained with a grin. My brothers and I used to do it when we would go outside because I was the only one in my family who could shoot a bow. Jazz's mouth hung open as he tried to protest.

"Dee girl, I don't think that's a good idea, especially since Wheeljack is helpin' us."

I stopped him.

"Jazz, you do know that the rocket is a toy, right? It's made out of Styrofoam." I said.

"But this is Wheeljack we're talkin' about." Jazz pressed. My eyes widened slightly. He was right.

"I better go check on him, just to make sure." I said. I ran to the shed and found the Autobot scientist at work. He turned around and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi! So, I'm almost done." I looked at the rocket that 'Jack had in front of him.

"Wheeljack, is the rocket made out of Styrofoam?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. The launching mechanism I copied from the internet, the Ultra Stomp Rocket." I practically sighed in relief. Ok, so Wheeljack wasn't going to kill us today. Seconds later, the rocket was ready.

"Go outside and meet me in the driveway. I gotta get something." I instructed him and headed to my room to get my bow. Granted, it wasn't an actual bow but a nerf one. It was blue had a couple of foam arrows. Each arrow had two hooks on the side of the foamed tip. That was where you pulled it back against these two bungee-like cords on the bow. I grabbed the bow and arrows and went back outside. Wheeljack was showing the rocket to Jazz and Gadget, who were skeptical about the rocket. I ran up to the trio.

"If something happens, I'm blaming it on you." Gadget was saying to Wheeljack. I put my hands on my hips.

"And what if something happens to me or him?" I asked. Gadget looked at me before saying,

"I'm blaming it on you." My eyes widened and I swatted him with my free hand playfully.

"Alright, wise guy. If you don't mind, I want to start shooting something and I rather not shoot you." I sassily remarked, notching an arrow onto my bow threateningly. Gadget back up slightly and Wheeljack turned to me.

"Ok so I'm gonna step onto the pedal and the rocket will launch. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked me. I nodded and got ready, standing a few feet away from where 'Jack set the rocket down on the ground.

"3, 2, 1." Wheeljack said and then he stepped on the pedal, launching the rocket into the air. I swung the bow in the rocket's direction and aimed. I steadied my hand and then fired.

 _Shwoom!_

Styrofoam met Styrofoam as my arrow collided with the rocket and it was knocked out of the sky. The rocket plummeted to the ground and landed a few feet away from us. I looked at Jazz and Gadget to see their reactions. Jazz grinned and gave me a thumbs up while Gadget had his mouth open in awe. I giggled.

"Close your mouth, G. You'll catch flies." I said to him. He closed his mouth and stared at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I do archery with a compound bow when I visit my uncle." I replied with a shrug. Suddenly, Wheeljack had an idea.

"Hey, this would make a great target for Ironhide to test for me!" he exclaimed. Jazz and I looked at each other with disbelief. We continued to shoot the rocket for a few more minutes and soon thereafter, Jazz and Wheeljack had to go. I said my goodbyes and they left for HQ. That left just me and Gadget. It had begun to get dark outside but I wanted to stay outside for a while longer. Gadget still had his holoform on when he sat down nest to me on a rock, staring up at the sky.

"Hey, G?"

"Yeah?"

"Which one is Cybertron?"

"That blue one over there." He showed me as he pointed to a blue light in the sky.

"Do you miss it?" there was silence. I was afraid that I offended him so I turned to him.

"Yeah, I do. But then, I wouldn't have met you." He said with a small smile, looking at me. I smiled back and leaned on his shoulder, still looking up at the starry sky.

"I'm glad I met you, G. You're my best friend." I whispered.

"I'm honored to have you as a friend, Deanna." He said. And we stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, just looking at the infinite sky that beheld endless possibilities.


	9. Blue Christmas

It was December. Snow had begun to fall and the temperature outside had dropped to around freezing point. But during this month, it was what humans called "Christmas". Optimus was fairly new to human customs and Sam was the first to tell him about this one. The thought of gifts and decorations intrigued him the most. The concept of joy and kindness during the holiday made the Prime smile. Once December had come, the base had already begun to get decorated. Tinsel and holly covered majority of the base, making it look even more festive. But the one thing that had Optimus concerned was a certain human friend. Despite the atmosphere of the season, it seemed as though she was not looking forward to it. Every time she was asked about what she was doing for Christmas, she would become quiet and not answer. Optimus was aware of the fact that her parents were divorced. He did not know, however, if there was something else bothering the girl. Optimus shared a unique bond with Deanna. During the time in which Jazz called him, informing him of the girl's frantic state, he grew more and more worried for her and her health. Granted, that was Ratchet's job but this was something different. When he had arrived and saw Deanna, his spark sank at the sight of the youngling. Her eyes were wet with tears and she was shaking.

 _She does not deserve to endure this._ He had thought. Then, something amazing happened. She very shyly asked for him to be her surrogate father. At that moment, all he could feel was happiness and honor. Ever since then, he would check in with Deanna to make sure she was doing fine. Although he could not always be with her to ensure her wellbeing, she would call him instead. However, she hadn't spoken with him recently and it worried him. So, he decided that he would pay her a visit. Transforming into his alt-mode, he started to make his way to Deanna's home.

 **Time Skip**

As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that there were no lights on inside or outside of the apartment. Activating his holoform, Optimus got out and made his way up the steps, knocking on the door of the correct apartment. He waited a few minutes and soon, the door opened to reveal Deanna. She slightly smiled at the sight of him and hugged him on the spot.

"Hello, little one. Is everything alright?" he asked as he looked down at the brown-haired teen. She merely beckoned him inside and had him follow. Optimus shut the door and climbed up the stairs. Once he reached the top, Deanna motioned for him to sit down on the couch next to the stairs. Sitting down, he was able to get a good look at his surrogate daughter. Her hair was a little disheveled and her eyes were dull in color, their life gone from them. She fiddled around with the rubber band around her wrist before she spoke.

"Mom wasn't able to get Christmas off this year." She said softly. Optimus's eyes showed concern at the statement.

"She will not be able to celebrate Christmas with you?" the Prime asked gently. He knew that Deanna's mother worked in healthcare but he was surprised that people in that profession worked through the holidays. Deanna shook her head in response.

"I have to option of going to _his_ house that day, but I don't want to." She explained to him. Optimus then realized that she would be _by herself on Christmas._ But the real question was why didn't she want to go to her father's for Christmas? He noticed that when she said she had the option, that she had said _his_ instead of the word "dad". He inwardly shook his head in worry. The man that was _supposed_ to be her father did not act like it. It was because of this that Optimus agreed to be her surrogate father. The reason behind her not going was hers alone and he respected it. But one thing he knew was that he was not going to let her be alone on a special holiday. He suddenly realized that this was the reason why she had seemed so _off_ lately. She was too afraid to tell him about it. Optimus got up and bent a little to look at Deanna in the eye. His towering height was, well, taller compared to hers.

"Why did you not tell me about this?" she looked at him with tears brimming her eyes.

"I was afraid of what you would say." She said softly again. Optimus's spark dropped a little. She was afraid of what he would say about it, how he would react?

"Little one, you know that you can always speak with me about anything. I will always be there for you." He told her and thought for a moment before an idea came to his mind.

"How would you like to spend Christmas with us?" he asked. Deanna's face met his and it lit up like a tree. She nodded.

"Would it be okay with the others?" she asked hesitantly. Optimus smiled.

"I'm very sure that they would love for you to come." He answered. Once again, the shy teen hugged the Prime in thanks. Every time she did, it made Optimus's spark swell. She let go and thought for a minute.

"Would it be alright if I came with you back to base? I really don't want to be alone for the rest of the day." Deanna asked shyly.

"You are more than welcome to join me." He responded with a smile.

 **Time Skip: My POV**

I was in Optimus's cab on my way back to base. I was practically giddy with excitement. I was going to be with my friends on Christmas!

"Did you tell the 'bots I was coming? I want to surprise them when we get back." I said to the empty cab. The cab was filled with a rumble. Optimus chuckled at my eagerness.

"No I did not, little one. You seem very happy. I am glad." He voiced to me. I nodded in agreement. It had been awhile since I had visited everyone, so obviously I was happy. The ride to NEST became shorter and shorter each time I visited. Within minutes, we reached the familiar gate. The soldier on duty let us through and we drove on into the main hanger. Once we stopped, I noticed that there was none of the bots in the hanger. The passenger side door opened for me to get out and I did, hopping onto the floor. I heard the accustomed sound of transforming gears and looked up at Optimus.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Perhaps the rec room?" he merely replied with his small smile, His giant footsteps outpaced me as I tried to keep up with him leading me to the rec room. Man, just trying to keep up with these guys was a workout. My breathing was short as my pace quickened. Optimus briefly glanced my way in worry.

"Are you alright, Deanna?" he asked with concern. I nodded.

"Yeah, *pant pant* I'm good." He seemed content with my answer and we continued our journey. As we neared the rec room, I slowed down as did Optimus. We entered and I saw my friends. Jazz and Sideswipe! I took a deep breath and…

 **Keep your big, bright, beautiful world  
I party on my own anyway  
Doing what I can with a one man conga line**

 **Yeah, your big, bright, beautiful world  
Is all teddy bears and unicorns  
Take your fluffy fun  
And shove it where the sun don't shine**

I started singing. This made Jazz's and Sideswipe's helms snap in my direction. Laughter erupted from one of the corners of the room and I joined in. Jazz grinned widely as he and Sideswipe quickly came over to me. Jazz picked me rather fast and I almost lost my balance as he did so.

"Dee, my girl! Ah'm so glad to see ya! How are ya doin'?" I grinned at his greeting.

"I'm doing okay. How are you guys doing? Ironhide and Ratchet haven't been on your butts recently, have they?" I asked.

"Why Dee, we're hurt! You think that us of all mechs would do such a thing?" Sideswipe asked me mockingly hurtful. I shook my head in amusement.

"And what do we owe to this amazin' visit? Is everythin' alrigh'?" Jazz inquired. I looked to Optimus, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, he answered for me.

"Deanna will be spending Christmas with us." He simply told them. Jazz and the Prime exchanged looks.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Once Deanna was able to chat with Sideswipe and Jazz, Optimus motioned for Jazz to speak with him privately. Leaving Sideswipe with the girl, Jazz came over.

"Prime, why is Dee spendin' Christmas here? It ain't that I don't want her here, it's just that what about her mom or dad?" Jazz asked confused. Why not spend it with her real family?

"Her mother is unable to remain at home on Christmas. Deanna does not wish to spend the day alone but she does not wish to spend it with her _father._ " Optimus said. He was hesitant in saying the word, and he mentally cringed. But nonetheless, Optimus explained it to Jazz. Jazz, on the other hand, understood and felt that his best friend needed some cheering up, especially during the holidays. While he kept a guardian bond with Dee, he was still unable to tell when she was feeling down. Sometimes, she refused to tell him anything. Ultimately, the two Autobots felt bad for what their human friend was going through. But, they decided that the to help the girl through another rough patch during Christmas, she would spend the day with her extended family. One thought came to mind as he was reminiscing.

 _Til all are one._


	10. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hi everyone! I wanted to post this earlier in honor of Christmas but I was busy all day. Anyway, I really hope you all like this chapter! I hope it isn't too cheesy. But, nonetheless, enjoy! Merry Christmas, everyone!**

My eyes stirred open as darkness greeted me. I sat up as looked around, realizing where I was. I was in Optimus's cab because he had picked me up from my apartment to spend Christmas at the base the day before.  
Wait. It's Christmas! I thought. I bolted upright, eyes and mind now fully awake.  
"It's Christmas!" I whispered. I looked out the cab's window and saw none of the other bots were awake. So, I quietly slipped out of the semi and tiptoed to the rec room. I didn't want to wake anyone from their sleep. Once I made it to the rec room, the room seemed to be illuminated with lights. I rounded the corner and stared in awe at the Christmas tree that stood in the center. I still had no idea what time it was. I sat in front of the tree and my mind started wandering off.  
 **Line Break! 3rd POV**  
Jazz onlined, his bipedal form transforming swiftly. He scanned the room and noticed Optimus was still in recharge. Ratchet and Ironhide were in their respective rooms and Gadget had told him he was arriving a little later in the morning. Jazz suddenly did a double take, now noticing the absence of his human friend in the Prime's cab. The reason why she was here made Jazz even more protective towards her. Deanna needed love from her family and to be noticed by her dad. But from the way he had been treating her, it might never happen. That's why she asked to come to spend Christmas here, to avoid her father. But it was still obvious to the bots that something needed to be done about her relationship with her family. Nonetheless, Jazz began his search for Dee. His giant footsteps attempted to make very little noise as he searched the control room, the medbay and various bedrooms on base but he didn't find the girl anywhere. However, Jazz remembered one last place he didn't check and went there. Once he got to the rec room, he was relieved to see Dee sitting by the tree silently. Cautious not to disturb or scare the teen, he softly called out to her.  
"Dee?"  
Said girl slowly turned to his voice and her eyes met his optics, her mouth twitching into a smile at the sight of him. She waved him over and Jazz sat doing next to her. There was a moment of silence before Deanna spoke up.

"Hey! Merry Christmas, Jazz." she whispered. Even though they were the only ones in the room, they were the only ones awake.

"Merry Christmas, lil' lady. Whatcha doin' up so early?" he asked. He thought a lot of kids would sleep in and open their presents later. But it perplexed him why Deanna was up so early. The brown haired teen stared at the tree once more before looking up at the bot.

"Just thinking. I'm kinda used to getting up this early. My younger brother would come into my room Christmas morning and wake me up at like 6am. Then he would drag me downstairs to sort the gifts." she recalled with a small smile. It had been awhile since that had happened. Now, she rarely saw either sibling due to custody and visitation rights. But there was a reason why Deanna wanted to come to base rather going to her dad's or staying home alone. yet, she was afraid to face the truth and admit it to anyone, including herself. The truth? She wanted to run away from life's problems and despairs. She wanted to never look upon the past and face her demons. She was afraid of being hurt. Her mind was reeling with these thoughts that she didn't even hear Jazz's voice try and bring her back to reality.

"Dee? Hey girlie, what's wrong?" her friend's clawed servo reached down and gently brushed it against her side. She suddenly snapped out of her gaze and looked toward her friend.

"I-uh want to say something but I would like to also tell Optimus." she stuttered.

Jazz looked at his human friend and could immediately tell what she wanted to tell them. _Finally,_ he thought, _Dee's healing._ He grinned and nodded in response, internally proud of his friend and how far she had come from when he had first met her. Anyways, as they continued talking for a while until the later hours of the morning, more people began to arriving into the rec room. Finally, some of the Autobots started making their way in. Sideswipe, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee all came in and saw that Deanna was there. Bumblebee practically zoomed over and swept the teen up in his servo, chirping and buzzing with excitement. The sight of the quiet teen giggling at the young Autobot brought smiles to the others. It was a great scene to see her smile. Jazz walked over to Ratchet and Ironhide as Bumblebee and Sideswipe chat with Deanna happily.

"Is Optimus out of recharge?" Jazz asked the two older mechs.

"Yeah, he should be comin' in a few minutes. Why? Is she looking to tell him something?" he weapons specialist asked, nodding to the 18-year-old. He had a feeling but he wasn't sure about it, so he said nothing. The three bots looked over and saw Deanna opening her gifts from Santa and the bots. Her face filled with wonder and awe made each of their sparks swell with happiness. What they didn't realize, however, was that Optimus and Gadget had entered the room. Jazz, upon seeing their arrival, made his way over to the girl and motioned to the Prime and her guardian. Deanna's eyes perked up at the sight of her surrogate father and her protector. She ran over to Optimus and quickly hugged his pede. The Prime looked down at the teen and smiled gently, kneeling down to speak with her.

 **My POV**

As Optimus knelt down to direct his attention to me, I nervously glanced between him, Jazz Gadget.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Deanna?" Optimus asked me. I bit my lip anxiously. How was I going to tell him? I know I can tell him anything, but saying this to him would-I mean, I don't know how he would react! But, if I wanted to start healing and making myself better, I have to start here. I slowly inhaled, trying to bring my ever beating heartrate down a smidge. My thoughts were racing in my mind but I ignored them as I opened my mouth to start.

"You're right. There is something I want to tell you, all of you." I paused, struggling to find the right words to say. My fingers fumbled around the hem of my nightshirt.

"The reason why I didn't want to be with my _dad_ or talk to him is because I was running away from my fears and problems. I didn't want to face my demons. My past was ruined because of him and I let my fear control who I had become, who I am today. I was scared for the future and the present. I've learned that it was never my fault for what happened but it was his own fault." I quietly told them and stopped, observing their faces for their reactions. Optimus was the first to respond.

"After everything you have endured, you have started to heal yourself. You do not bear physical scars. Rather, you bear mental and emotional scars you wish to extinguish. But, they do not simply disappear, Deanna. It takes time to heal that kind of scar." Optimus looks at me with concerned eyes.

"However, you do not have to go through with it alone. When all you got to keep is strong, move along because I know you will. And even when your hope is gone, move along." He continued as he lifted my chin up with a metal digit, forcing me to stare into his blue optics. My eyes to started to water and I chuckled at Optimus use of musical lyrics in his statement. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up into the air. Optimus had placed me in his servo and brought me to his face.

"Nonetheless, I am proud of you and who you have become today." He finished. Out of pure happiness and emotion, I swiftly hugged Optimus's face the best I could and planted a quick kiss of his cheek.

"Thank you, Dad." I said as I wiped my eyes. I felt nothing but relief after having told Optimus. It felt like the weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I was happy.

"I'm glad you told us, Dee." Gadget told me and Jazz nodded in agreement. I turned to them and replied

"Well, I thought that because its Christmas, it would be an opportunity for me to start my journey to, you know…" Optimus smiled at my response. There was no doubt he was proud.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Gadget said to me as he patted my head lightly. I beamed.

"Merry Christmas and God bless us everyone."


	11. Important Announcement

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I have some news in regards to this story: I have to edit and probably delete a chapter or two. There was a chapter I had started this past summer and I wanted to add it in but forgot to. So, I will have to squeeze it into the beginning of the series, in the process, possibly deleting one of the first chapters. But I want to try and not to! Basically, I will attempt to weasel the forgotten chapter in without deleting anything but I don't know if it will work out. I hope it will. In the end, I thank everyone who has been reading this series and giving positive feedback! I REALLY appreciate it. So, thank you all for bearing with me. In regards to Street Magic, I will try and post another chapter soon. But another reader as requested that I start another We're back! story, so I will have my hands full for now.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

 **-Til all are one!**

 **Houdini33**


	12. Because of You

_**A/N: Hi everyone! So like I said before, this chapter was one of my original chapters that I was going to post but forgot about. I recently found it on my laptop and I wanted to finish it. Originally, I thought about editing/deleting some of the previous chapters from The Sound in order to fit this chapter in. But, ultimately, I have decided that I will NOT delete any chapters and just add this in. I know that this chapter does not fit in with the others! Like at all…So, please no inappropriate comments or put downs! The family situation in this actually happened to me and it took a lot of strength to type this up and have others read! Any confusions, questions or requests, just PM me! Thank you!**_

It's better to see something once then to hear about it a thousand times.

"Call 911!"

"Let go of me!"

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything.

I stood there, seemingly frozen in time. The sight that would forever scar my mind was playing out before me; my father was physically abusing my mom and she was telling us to call the police. I was around 14 at the time, beginning 8th grade. My two brothers were there when it happened. My dad had her in a hold, like a police officer would be arresting someone, enough to have my mom be in pain and start shouting. She got out of his reach and ran to the phone and called the police. She then told me this:

"Go your room." I did and a few minutes later, my brothers followed. Not long afterwards, my mom came up and moved us to the basement. I was scared of dad and confused. Why did he do it? Why was he acting mean? My brothers and I were left in the basement until we heard a car pull into the driveway. 10 minutes passed. Then 20. It seemed like hours before mom came down and told us that dad was going with the police for a few days.

"You can go upstairs and say goodbye." She said. I remember refusing to go upstairs. I was deathly scared that my father would do something to me if I went upstairs. So, I was left alone in the basement as my brothers went to say goodbye. It was getting dark outside when my mom brought me upstairs and broke down crying; telling us she did what she did for her safety and ours. I don't remember if I slept that night.

 **Line Break!**

 _ **I just wanna run. I'm out here all alone.**_

The next day I got up early and slipped downstairs. No one else was up, so I left the house and went for a walk. I knew my mom would be upset with me if she woke up and found me gone. I decided to be back in about an hour. I was walking in the middle of the road because no one was ever driving on our road at that hour. Downtown Fiction ran through my head. Usually, my brain automatically plays a song I've heard that fits the mood I'm in.

 _ **I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run**_

The sound of multiple vehicles snapped me back to reality. I slowly turned and saw a group that consisted of a truck, an EMT van, a Camaro, Pontiac Solstice and a black GMC truck. I took me a second to realize who they were.

No no no! They're going to tell mom! They are going to tell her I ran away!

I broke out into a sprint, heading away from the vehicles. I wanted to at least be away from their sight. I heard the sound of grinding metal and the familiar sound of them transforming.

"Deanna, stop."

I didn't. I didn't want to anyways. I didn't care who told me to stop but I wanted to get as far away as possible. Footsteps pounded against payment as a metal foot blocked my path.

"Stop, youngling. You are going to hurt yourself if you continue running." I looked up and saw Ratchet looking down at me with a concerned face. Suddenly, I was picked up by a hand and lifted to face Optimus. He gazed into my eyes as a worried expression grew on his face.

"Why are you outside at this hour alone?"

I stayed silent as I looked off in the direction of my house. Optimus followed my gaze and back at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I turned to him and murmured something into his "ear". Optimus listened and nodded in return as he turned to Ratchet and told him to access police calls from last night. There was silence as Ratchet did so and after 5 minutes, he spoke up.

"There was a call placed at her house at 7:00pm to the police regarding a domestic disturbance." Ratchet said. Bee looked sadly at me as he knelt down to my height.

 _ **Because of you I am afraid.**_

"My dad hurt my mom and the police took him away." I whispered as I started to shake with sobs. Bee whirred as he stroked my back to comfort me as I slowly sat down in the road. The others were silent until Ironhide spoke up.

"That pit-spawned fragger..." he cursed under his breath. Ironhide punched a tree in anger and it came down with a sickening sound. I flinched at his anger. I knew Ironhide to be very protective but it was a bit frightening to see him like this sometimes.

"Dee, girl. Hey look at me." Jazz's voice broke my trance towards Ironhide. I then stared at him as he continued trying to calm me down.

"Eyes on me. That's it. Can ya take a deep breath fo' meh?" he asked gently and I tried drawing air but my brain and lungs were fighting against each other. Beginning to take in short breaths, my eyes watered and I hugged my knees. Bee lightly stroked his digit against my back, whirring with worry. All the while, Ratchet was trying to restrain Ironhide from bashing anymore trees and Optimus knelt down beside me.

"Little one, please do not cry." He said as I felt him gently lift my chin up. I slightly flinched at the touch, flashbacks from the night before racing through my mind. Optimus gazed at me sadly before activating his holoform. Bee stopped stroking me and Optimus knelt beside me. His holoform reminded me of _him_ and I buried myself in my arms and tried to hide myself.

"Deanna, it is still me. You know that I will never hurt you." Optimus told me firmly yet gently. I lifted my head from my arms slowly and through blurred eyes, I looked at him. His eyes twinkled and his face read that he was worried. He wasn't _him._ I knew he wasn't. Yet, the image of what _he_ did would forever be engraved in my mind.

 _ **Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

I sniffled again and ran into Optimus's arms, hugging him tightly. After a few seconds, he gently released me.

"Deanna, did he do anything to-" Ratchet started to ask. I interrupted him by frantically shaking my head. I had no energy to speak about it. I was too scared to talk about what happened that evening. I wouldn't be able to for a while. I looked over to Ironhide, who had finally calmed down from wrecking more forest. He seemed to be the most protective of me at the moment, given that he would have started to make threats against _him_. Honestly, I didn't blame Ironhide. But at the moment, I couldn't think properly to feel anything. Only fear consumed my mind and body.

 _ **Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

The only thing that I knew that played a part in my father's behavior was alcohol. He had been addicted to it and for many years I didn't understand until my dad started to forget things and question things. One day, I came home with a reading certificate that had an apple on it from school. I had showed my dad and he asked, pointing to the apple on the paper

"What is this?" I gave him a confused look as I told him that it was an apple. It was then that I noticed he had glassy eyes and was slurring his words. I told my mom about the conversation and she was the one that told me. Since then, I have been a little afraid of my dad. Each time he drank, it got worse. It came to the point where I locked myself in the bathroom when he yelled at me and slammed his hands on the counter.

 _ **Because of you,**_

 _ **I am afraid.**_

"Dee." Jazz's voice snapped me back to reality and I glanced up at his face. His blue optics stared at me with pity and concern.

"If you ever need to talk to any of us, just call. Ok?" he said. I nodded in reply. He knelt down and lightly patted my head. He straightened up and transformed.

" _ **If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."**_ Bee played a clip from the radio to me. I smiled kindly at him and hugged his finger in thanks. I looked to Ironhide, who merely just nodded my way, his way of saying 'I'll be watching over you.' I nodded back, knowing what was going through his mind.

"Do not hesitate to tell me if anything else happens, Deanna. Mentally or physically, I am here to help you." Ratchet instructed me. I nodded again. I told him I will let him know. Bee, Ratchet and Ironhide had transformed into their alt modes, waiting for the Prime. I turned to Optimus, who deactivated his holoform and was still in his robot form.

"You need to be strong, Deanna. Not just for us, but for you mother and brothers. Although you may feel like giving up, never lose hope and never lose faith." He told me.

"I will try to be strong." I whispered. Optimus smiled at me and then transformed into his alt mode. One by one, the five Autobots drove away, leaving me in the middle of road with the sunrise coloring the sky. I started to walk back, but I turned back in the direction from which the Autobots had come. The road had no tire prints from the direction in which they had come and went. Also, I looked in the direction that Ironhide trashed the trees. But I saw no smashed or broken trees. I blinked, my mind trying to process what I just witnessed. Were they not just here, voices and all? Or was it all in my head?


	13. A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**I have an important announcement! I recently received a very hurtful and offensive review regarding this story. Ultimately, I was told to stop writing this kind of story and to go put myself out of my misery. First of all, I specifically said that this story was emotionally hard for me to write and it helped find comfort for me. I ALSO said that I would not appreciate any negative/offensive reviews! I do not specifically know why this person wrote this review and told me these things but it really hurt me. Some people have their own opinions but those kind of opinions should be kept to themselves! If you do not want to read my stories, then DO NOT READ THEM! If you do not like my stories, DO NOT READ THEM! It is that simple! And if you want to critique me on my style, then do so nicely! Calling my stories garbage and calling me names hurts my feelings! It's cyberbullying. Do not do it! I'm sorry to be ranting about it but I wanted to let you all know about it.** **For those of you who have been** ** _nicely_** **reviewing this story, I thank you! But bottom line, don't do things such as this person. It is hurtful and mean.**

 **I hope everyone is having a nice weekend! If you have any questions or etc, PM me. Thank you!** ****


	14. Reverse Forensics

"Ok your homework for over spring break will be attempting to solve a cold case. It can be any case, just as long as it is an actual cold case from history. Andrew, I want you actually handing something in for this." My forensics teacher told the class. I had forensics class at the end of the day and as soon as the bell rang for us to leave for spring break, my mind was reeling with ideas. There had been so many cold cases over the course of the last century that I still couldn't decide on one by the time I had gotten to my "car". As I got into the Toyota Corolla, the familiar voice cut the air, making me jump in surprise.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" I slightly jolted in my seat, my eyes wide and a hand over heart.

"Jeez, Gadget! Warn a girl next time you decide to do that!" I scolded him. The car seemed to chuckle in response and Gadget's holoform fizzed into existence. He looked at me with a grin.

"What's got your hair in a twist?" he mockingly accused me. I chuckled and shook my head. G could never get human expressions down pat. He reminded me of Ziva from the TV show NCIS.

"You mean 'panties in a twist' G and to answer your question, it's my forensics class homework for over break. We have to attempt to solve a cold case based on what we have learned in class. And the key word here is **attempt**." I emphasized with air quotes as I buckled myself in.

"So? You like forensics and solving crimes. This should be easy for you." Gadget reassured me. We had started our ride to NEST base. Seeing as though it was a Friday, my mom always allowed me to spend the weekend at base if Optimus and Lennox were okay with it.

"I know it's easy, G. It's the part of choosing a cold case to solve that's got me thinking." I groaned in frustration, letting my head fall against the headrest of the seat. Gadget glanced my way with a frown and returned watching the road. My mind continued to reel to life as I mentally went through all the cold cases I knew about. There was JonBenét Ramsey case, the Black Dahlia. Wait! I suddenly at up in my seat and my brain drew a name.

Jack the Ripper.

"Eureka!" I shouted. The car swerved a little off the road before returning and Gadget looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you come up with one?" he asked. I nodded. The holoform next to me didn't say anything else, merely staring at the road. Minutes passed by and trees whizzed by. By the time I had formulated my assignment in my head, the familiar gate of the base came into view. As we entered the base, there was a little activity going on. I sighed. I wanted to chat with some of the Autobots and catch up with them but I assumed most were busy with important duties. I got out and waited for Gadget to transform. The whirring and clanking of gears signaled he was finished and I looked up at him.

"Are you going to be busy later? I'm going to start my project and I wanted to see if you wanted to help." I asked him, nervously tugging on my backpack strap. G's optics shone bright.

"Yeah, of course! Give me like a cycle to check in with Optimus and Prowl. I think they wanted me to do a perimeter check." He replied back. I nodded in understanding and said goodbye to Gadget. Taking off toward the rec room, I sprinted to my location. As I did, I passed soldiers on duty and exchanged the occasionally 'Hello'. I continued on my way and after a few minutes, finally made it. I jogged over to an empty table and slid into a seat. I took out my laptop and forensics binder, starting my research. I had only been doing my assignment after 15 minutes when I heard a loud _BANG!_ My body jumped about an inch from the seat and I whipped my head towards the commotion. I saw Ironhide chasing Wheeljack, with Ironhide covered in ash and dents.

 _Oh jeez, Wheeljack! What did you do now?_ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"You slagger! Do you ever at least try **not** blow anything up?!" Ironhide's booming voice shouted. I winced.

"Hey, I quadrupled check my calculations! I don't know what went wrong!" Wheeljack hurriedly reasoned with him. Ironhide only menacingly stalked toward the resident scientist. If looks could kill, then Wheeljack would have been already buried ten feet under. I sighed at the confrontation. I really didn't like it when they fought amongst themselves, so I did what any crazy human being would do in a situation like this.

"Hey, Ironhide. Lay off him for a bit." I called out. The weapons specialist glared at me briefly before speaking.

"An why should I?" he asked me, returning his death glare to Wheeljack.

"Because if you don't, I think of about 10 ways to hide your body and by this time tomorrow, no one will be able to find you." I threatened him. Wheeljack look at me wide eyed.

"That's not very threatening to…" Ironhide scoffed.

"Or…I'll have Ratchet give you a holoform that looks like Lady Gaga. In. Your. Recharge." I finished. I stared him down. I knew that that would put Ironhide in his place. And it did. He sputtered, optics wide in fright and released his hold on Wheeljack and slunk away, grumbling under his breath. I smirked. Wheeljack looked back at me and walked over.

"Thanks for that. But, honesty, I kinda deserved that." He said rubbing his neck. I waved my hand.

"Ah it was nothing. He was being a bit of jerk. Are you alright? What were you making anyway that made Ironbutt go berserk on you?" I asked him. I looked over Wheeljack's form to make sure he wasn't hurt from Ironhide or the explosion from earlier. I saw some dents and scorch marks but that was it.

"I was making a new generator for one of the storage rooms. Apparently, the amount of energon I put in was too much, but I could have sworn I measured it correctly..." he trailed off and I shook my head in disbelief. When it came to Wheeljack and his inventions, something was bound to go wrong.

"Whatcha working on?" Wheeljack abruptly asked me as he peered at the table that had papers strewn all over it. I sheepishly smiled.

"I'm working on forensics assignment for over break. I have to attempt to solve a cold case and present it." I explained to him, sitting back down and resuming my work.

"When you told Ironhide that you knew how to hide a body, were you-?"

"Being serious? Pretty much. I've watched enough TV to know how to do stuff like that. My mom wonders how I have the guts to watch that stuff." I explained as I shrugged my shoulders. Silence followed as Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something back but then closed it. I then looked up at the still standing and staring Wheeljack with a grin.

"Wanna help?"

 **Time Skip!**

So after a few hours, I managed to teach Wheeljack the basics of forensics and finish my project. Once we were done, I had an idea.

"Hey Wheeljack?" I asked. The inventor turned his head towards me.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to pull a prank on old Ironbutt? As payback from earlier?" I probed him with an evil smile. His fins flashed a white color and his optics widened in shock.

"Are ya sure that's a good idea, Dee? I don't think I wanna be the one to make Ironhide blow a gasket." He said hesitantly. I waved a hand at him in reassurance.

"I don't think he'll blow a gasket. More like he'll glitch out and maybe be scarred for a while." I answered him. Wheeljack stared at me before sighing heavily and asked

"What do ya have in mind?"

I smirked. _Oh boy. This was going to be good._ I thought.

 **Sometime later…**

The plan was set and in motion. Wheeljack went off to his lab to make the necessary materials and I went to my room to get ready. I took an old shirt that I had and ripped it in a few places and put it on. I scattered some papers on the floor and messed up the blankets on my bed. All the while, I was grinning and in my head, this was the greatest prank, that I had ever done. Normally, I'm not one to be doing stuff like that. But in this case, it was more for Wheeljack's benefit and mine.

I had been cooped up on base for a few days because of stuff going on at home. My mom had let me stays with the bots for a while for things to cool down. I didn't mind at all. I still went to school and everything. This meant I was spending more time with the bots. Gadget was with me almost every day and I loved it. Ever since I met him that night in the field, we became close.

Anyways, Wheeljack came back with the stuff and we got ready. It was decided that Wheeljack would lure Ironhide to my room. So, that is exactly what he did. I laid on the floor unmoving and waited. There were a few minutes of silence and then Ironhide shouting

"She's WHAT?!" I snorted in laughter and tried to remain calm while I heard the thundering footsteps of both Wheeljack and Ironhide. As soon as they got to my room, I held my breath, closed my eyes and didn't move an inch. An almost inaudible gasp was heard and 'Hide's voice, asking

"What. Happened. To. Her?"

Wheeljack's accented voice replied

"I don't know I found her like this before I came to get you. 'Hide, I don't think she's breathing."

I heard a **clang!** and it took every ounce of energy not to break out into a fit of laughter. I had to remain in character until Wheeljack gave me the signal. Three light nudges were felt on my chest and I opened my eyes. Wheeljack was standing over me with his fins flashing blue.

"Mission accomplished, Dee! That's was funny to watch." He said and I glanced at the fallen form of Ironhide. I giggled at the sight. We had managed to make Ironhide glitch. I glanced back up at Wheeljack.

"Did you get it recorded?" I asked eagerly and he nodded happily. Suddenly, a groan came from Ironhide as his optics powered back up. He rubbed his helm and then whipped his head in our direction. His optics went from Wheeljack and then landed on me. Realization dawned on his face, now noticing that I was standing and breathing. He then pointed a digit at me threateningly.

" _ **You**_." Was all he said and with the upmost snarl. _Uh oh._ I thought and quickly backed away from the rising black mech. Ironhide attempted to grab me but I dodged his grasp when I felt and saw a white servos pick me up. Wheeljack grabbed me and sprinted out the door and down the hallway, away from the furious weapons specialist. Once we were some ways away from him, Wheeljack stopped and glanced down at me.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, punching my fist in the air. Wheeljack chuckled.

"Yeah. That was fun. Forensics have interesting purposes." He agreed. Suddenly, the PA system on base crackled to life.

" _ **WHEELJACK AND DEANNA! I'M GOING TO USE YOUR SORRY AFTS FOR THE TARGET RANGE!"**_

We both winced and glanced at each other. There was no escaping this one.

Our prank was that we had staged my 'death', using fake blood and a note from my 'killer'. Needless to say, we used forensics to help commit my 'murder' and Ironhide was our chosen victim for the prank. We had made him glitch and he went berserk, all the while recording the entire thing. We ended up posting the video saved it for blackmail for the future. I don't regret doing it. It was for Wheeljack's benefit and it was even better that Wheeljack had fun with it too. But the one thing I learned from that day was that forensics not just solved murders. They helped create fake ones and those were the best pranks to pull.


	15. A Memorable Concert

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this "story" for a while! With college done for the summer and me trying to adjust being home, it's been hectic. I hope this chapter is good enough to read and for you all to enjoy! If there is anything you want to see happen, change or not see, just let me know! Thank you for all the reviews and favs! Rock on!**

 **I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does.**

 **Now! On to the weird and somewhat awesome one shot!**

I had just gotten home from school as I slipped my headphones in to listen to music. I always did when I walked home in the afternoon. As I bopped my head to the music, I dug around in my backpack for my keys. Rounding the corner and reaching the small apartment, I unlocked the door. The apartment was quiet, as usual. My mom had work until 4, so that left me to do my homework peacefully. I glanced at the clock. 3:20pm. I had about 3 hours to do my homework, have dinner, look over my music and get dressed for tonight.

I had my orchestra concert that night and it was our farewell concert for us seniors and our director, who was retiring at the end of the year. We had created a PowerPoint of all the seniors and took pictures of ourselves, plus pictures of our director would also be on the presentation. Basically, it was going to be an emotional night. I sighed in thought and went to work on my homework, which I finished in an hour and a half. With that done, I surfed the web to kill some time and what do you know, it was already 6pm. I quickly ate dinner and got dressed. My phone buzzed, yelling at me that I got a text. Once I finished getting my concert attire on, I read the text.

 **Are you almost ready?**

It was from Gadget. I bit my lip and glanced around my room for my shoes. My eyes landed on them and I put them on. I typed back

 **Yep.**

I walked out the door and scanned the parking lot for Gadget. He had volunteered to bring me to the school for the concert. The rest of the Autobots were going to come. Optimus managed to convince Ratchet and Ironhide to come, while Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Gadget were coming anyway. A car honk made me flinch in alarm and I saw Gadget waiting patiently for me as I ran over to him. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. _Thank God my violin and music are at the school already._ I thought. We began to make our way to the school.

"You nervous?" G asked me.

"On the inside, yes." I answered and Gadget laughed.

"Don't be. Just imagine Ironhide and Ratchet in their underwear and you'll be fine." He reassured me with a smile. I burst out giggling.

"Oh my God, G!" I gasped out, my mind unable to get rid of that mental image. "I think you just mentally scarred me for life!" He laughed at my reaction and he said

"What? It worked didn't it?"

We continued on our way and once we arrived, we parked. Gadget activated his holoform. I looked around for the other bots. The parking lot wasn't that full, but there were some cars already there. G and I went inside, with me constantly checking my phone to see if they had arrived. As we got inside, I left Gadget to go get ready.

I was growing really nervous. The bots not there yet and I was supposed to be on stage in a few minutes. Compared to the other concerts I had been in; this one was different. Let me explain. I had arranged a song for a quintet a few months back and one of my best friends encouraged me to ask my director if we could use my song for the concert. He agreed and we have been practicing it ever since. I hadn't told anyone about it because I honestly was super nervous that people wouldn't like it during the concert. Plus, I didn't like drawing attention to myself. So there I was, getting out my instrument, tuning it and putting my music in the order of the concert. With every minute that passed, the more I wanted to go back home.

We got ready to go on stage and as we did, I squinted my eyes to find my friends. I finally spotted them towards the back of the auditorium and I waved. Jazz, Optimus, Gadget, Ironhide, Ratchet, the twins and Wheeljack were all there. They all waved back and Jazz whistled for me. I smiled and seated myself in my chair with my friends. As the lights dimmed, my orchestra teacher walked on stage and bowed. He turned to us and with a wave of his hands, the concert began.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As the song ended, the audience erupted in applause. The Autobots all clapped for the performance.

"This an amazin' concert so far." Jazz told Optimus and he nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know how soothing an orchestra sounded." Ratchet commented. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were wildly whistling and cheering on Dee. Sideswipe held up a sign that read: **Dee** **'** **s a great girl — you should meter next time!**

Then the twins started to fight over who was holding the sign. Ironhide grumbled and muttered

"Would ya stop that? That along with your craziness is driving me up the wall." Sideswipe looked over at the older mech and grinned.

"Woah, 'craziness' 'Hide? You shouldn't strain your brain using big words like that." He said tauntingly and Ironhide lunged for Sides. Suddenly, a female voice made him stop midway. He froze, arms stretched out towards the red twin.

"Seriously, 'Hide? In a school and at my daughter's concert?" All heads turned towards the unamused voice and there stood Dee's mother. She seated herself to the right of Optimus and if looks could kill, her glare towards the weapons specialist would have put him 6 feet under. Ironhide withdrew his arms and apologized solemnly.

"I apologize, Ms. Pulcini." She nodded in approval and she turned to Optimus, Jazz and Gadget.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Work and traffic were a nightmare. I hope I didn't miss her." She said.

"You missed a little of the beginning, but there's still the other performances." Gadget informed her. Rose smiled at him and looked towards Optimus.

"And how are you? I hope Dee hasn't been any trouble when she visits." She said with a smile and Optimus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"No, she has not. In fact, she is doing much better than in the past." He assured her with a small smile. As the concert went on, the chamber string orchestra portion of the night came to an end as the last song faded to a decrescendo.

"When are we going to hear Dee play again?" Sunstreaker whined. Jazz rolled his eyes as he turned to the yellow twin and shushed him as he said

"Be patience, will ya? The night ain't over just yet."

Then, suddenly, the microphone sprang life as the orchestra director turned it on. All of the Autobots' heads snapped towards the stage as the director stood on the stage and introduced the next group. As he did, they saw five students come out in the front of the stage with instruments. They looked like string instruments but different. One kid carried a cello, another a bass and the other three students brought what looked like violins out of their cases. Then, a very familiar girl had walked back out of the auditorium and came back a few minutes later with amps. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and wore the traditional white and black concert clothes.

It was then that the Autobots realized that it was Dee. The director's voiced filled the auditorium as he said

"The next section of the concert will be performed by our electric string quintet. The song that they will be performing was actually arranged by one of our own, Deanna." He said and the bots saw Dee waved shyly at the audience.

"Wait, **_what?_** " Jazz exclaimed as his holoform's eyes widened and he leaned forward in his seat. Gadget's mouth was open a little. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker high-fived each other happily and whooped for joy. Wheeljack was intrigued and Ironhide just looked bored. Optimus turned to Ms. Pulcini and asked

"Did you know about this?" the woman nodded with a smile and replied

"Yes, I did. When Dee first told me, she asked me not to tell you. She didn't want you all to know because she thought the performance would turn out bad. She's been nervous ever since she joined electric string quintet."

Optimus was taken back a little. But before he could say anything, the director continued with his speech.

"When they first had gotten together to begin practicing, I had then realized that I didn't pick a song for them to perform for this concert. But then, Deanna came to me and asked if she could use an arrangement she made a few months ago. They have been practicing hard ever since. So, without further ado, let me present the Electric String Quintet performing Lightem' Up!" The crowd erupted in applause and the small group began to play. It sounded amazing! To Jazz, he had heard the original song before and this arrangement was so much better! All the while, the Autobots noticed that Dee moved with the beat of the song and at one point, she grimaced. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waving their hands to the beat and singing the lyrics as they played.

As the song came to an end and they brought their instruments down, the audience went crazy.

 **My POV**

The sound of clapping and cheering made my ears almost go deaf. We bowed and left the stage, bringing with us our amps and instruments. Once we left, I stepped outside the auditorium and was almost trampled to death by some familiar faces. Red, yellow and silver blurs cornered me from all sides and squished me into a hug. I flailed my arms around to get my much needed air.

"Guys! I can't move or breathe! I have my instrument!" I exclaimed and I was released. The three who hugged me were Jazz, Sides and Sunstreaker, who were looking at me with wide smiles. Jazz grinned as he ruffled my hair and looked at me.

"You, my lil' lady, didn' tell us you arranged a song for the concert." He told me with a pout.

"That was so cool! I didn't know you were in an electric orchestra group!" Sides said and Sunstreaker added

"How come you never said anything? How long have you been playing?"

I flushed pink a little and shuffled my feet as I glanced at the ground.

"I, uh…" I stuttered. But before I could say a full sentence, more voices caught my attention. My mom had exited the auditorium doors with Optimus, Ironhide, Gadget, Ratchet and Wheeljack. I held my bow in the air to get their attention, seeing as though there was a sea of other parents and families beginning to fill the hallways.

"Mom! Orion! Over here!" I yelled out to them and Optimus's head turned my way. I couldn't use Autobots' real names while in public or in large crowds, for obvious reasons. He smiled, waved and got Mom's attention. My mom is partially deaf, so she had troubling hearing things, especially if there was already too much noise around. They came over and my mom hugged me.

She smiled as she said "You were amazing, sweetie."

I smiled meekly. "Thanks, mom!" I said as I fiddled with my bow. Optimus knelt in front of me as smiled.

"I was very surprised by your performance. May I ask why you thought it would not go well?" he asked me. I bit my lip and glanced at the other Autobots nervously. Jazz and the twins all made the 'go on' gesture. Looking down at my feet, I answered

"You know I have self-esteem issues when it comes to stuff like this." Optimus sighed and I heard Gadget speak up.

"What we're saying is that it was amazing. It reminded us a bit of our music on Cybertron actually." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It…It... What? My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, struggling to find words. Ironhide and the twins laughed at the sight of my speechless expression. I stared at Gadget and then Optimus.

"W-What? I-I-It does?" I asked, completely shocked and Optimus nodded with a smile.

"You are one talented kid, you know." Ironhide said as he nodded in my direction. I looked around at the others. They all had smiles and I couldn't wrap my mind around it. They all thought that the performance was good enough to have them be reminded of their home world. Optimus then wrapped his arms around me gently.

"I could not be prouder of you." He said and that made me tear up. I hugged him back tightly, careful not to break my instrument. Then, we broke the hug and I smiled as I went to put my instrument in its case. Jazz and the twins pestered me with questions as Optimus spoke with my mom about something. Soon, it was time to go home and it was getting late. I yawned. Mom smiled and said

"You ready to head home, Dee?" I nodded tiredly and Jazz scooped me up, carrying me bridal style to Optimus's alt mode. I squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Jazz! I was just yawning! I'm not that tired!" I exclaimed with a look that said 'Put me down or I'll scream your ears off' Jazz only laughed in response and said

"Whatever you say, lil' lady." I glared at him and twisted around to face Gadget.

"G, help me out here please?" I pleaded to him. Gadget only shook his head in amusement.

"Thanks **_so_** much for your help. Some friend you are." I muttered as Jazz carried me to Optimus's alt mode.

"Optimus, you want to bring _me_ home?" I asked him a bit confused. The Prime nodded and smiled kindly.

"You need the rest after tonight. We will rendezvous with the others at home." He rumbled as Jazz placed me in Optimus's cab. I didn't protest, my body not fighting against exhaustion. The door closed and the heat turned on in the cab. I shivered a little, gently letting go of my violin case and leaving next to my seat. My eyes began to droop as we started to leave. Just as I slipped into a peaceful sleep, I heard Optimus say

"Recharge well, sweetspark. I will be here when you online." And with that, I let sleep overcome me and I let the vibration of Optimus's spark and cab ensure me I was safe.


	16. A New Friend

In which I find a new friend that I can relate to. **(A/N: Ayden does not belong to me. He belongs to Steelcode on . I only own Dee! XD)**

It was the beginning of the week and school was...boring. Don't get me wrong. I loved school. Its just that sometimes it could be very repetitive. But one particular day however broke the spell. I just finishing up math and headed to my locker to get my lunch. The hallway was beginning to get packed with students as they headed to the cafeteria. I got to my locker and grabbed my lunch but just as I was about to turn around, I felt an unfamiliar hand on my back. I whipped around to see Johnny Ferguson, the school football quarterback, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hey Dee." he said smoothly and I rolled my eyes. Taking my lunch out and closing my locker, I tried to go around him.

"Johnny." I said simply but he blocked my exit and sent me a glare before it was replaced with another smile. Let me tell you something about Johnny. He loved attention and not having a care in the whole world. He was a typical jock. Usually, I haven't had the joy of having any interaction with this lovely sack of bolts until today. Anyone who wasn't a jock and a clingy hot girl hated Johnny. I sighed.

"Ferguson, let me through please." I said. But instead of doing so, what does this mass of muscle do? He keeps smiling and looks down at me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday." he asked as his hand brushed my leg and I glared at him.

"Not interested." I answered and pushed his hand away, walking away from Johnny. That made him angry and his face twisted in a scowl. I didn't know that a boy from my fourth period was watching and when Johnny started to follow me, I heard

"Move outta the way, Hartley." Johnny was glaring at a boy with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked 5'10 in height and fairly muscular. He wore jeans, hiking boots, and grey t-shirt underneath denim jean jacket. I stared at the boy in surprise as he

"Johnny why don't you go and be an aft somewhere else."

Johnny glared at him as he took a step towards him. "Why don't you buzz off, Hartley? I wasn't done talking with her." he said. The boy smirked slightly looking back at me before turning his attention back to the angry teen.

"Seems like she's done talking and looking at you for the day. So why don't you open your eyes, shut your mouth, and walk away." The mysterious boy retorted his voice giving off a slight growl. I stared at Johnny and then at the blonde with wide eyes as the jock growled and said

"I don't follow orders from a pipsqueak like you." He started to shove him.

"No! Stop!" I shouted. My savior stepped back to steps holding up his hand for me to stay where I was. Glancing back at me, I noticed the smirk still laid on his face but his once peaceful eyes were now fierce and determined.

"Seriously Johnny are you so lacking in self-esteem that even we lone wolves have to like you. I mean what does that really say about who you are." He replied back his stance still confident but I could see slight changes with his stance.

"It means I get to punch your face in if you don't shut up!" Johnny growled as he swung at him. I watched stunned as the boy had grabbed Johnny's arm and knocked his feet out from under him while swiftly twisting his arm behind his back.

"Look dude I'm done playing. Now this can go two ways. One you leave with what's left of your pride and dignity intact or two you leave here without either. Now which is it going to be?" He replied as he held Johnny down. Johnny hissed in pain as he closed his eyes.

"Ow! Alright! Alright! I'll go! Just let me go!" he shouted. The boy smiled but kept his hold on Johnny's arm.

"First apologize to Deanna for bothering her. Then I want you to swear to leave her alone." He said his voice still firm.

"Sorry. I promise to leave you alone." Johnny muttered before he eyed the blonde guy and quickly sped off to whatever class he was skipping. I stared at my savior with shock with my books and headphones in my arms. He picked up his dropped his one strap should backpack (not a computer bag) from where he had set it down. Looking up, he smiled his eyes once again soft and calm.

"You good?" He asked as he stepped closer to me, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. I blinked and managed to nod. "Yeah. T-Thanks for helping me." I said. He shrugged his shoulders but kept his friendly smile.

"Where I come from you treat everyone with respect. Let me know if the A class aft comes at you again. I'll set him straight. Oh sorry forgot my manners I'm Ayden Hartley." Ayden replied a southern drawl slipping into his voice as he held out his fingerless gloved hands out to me. I shook his hand with my own cold and slightly pale hand.

"I'm Deanna Pulcini but everyone calls me Dee." I said shyly, adjusting my glasses.

"Nice to meet you Dee. Hey look sorry to bail on you so soon, but I have a meeting with a teacher while its their free period. Maybe we can talk again." Ayden replied swinging around me and moving through the last of the crowd. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. See you." I said as I headed to the orchestra room for practice. I sighed as I headed outside once the bel rang for school to end. I had her violin and backpack as I headed outside. I was surprised that Ayden had helped me with Johnny the school jock. No one had ever done that before. I was thankful for him. I began to make my way towards Gadget when I was suddenly shoved to the ground.

"Hey four eyes where do you get off being stuck up?" Johnny's voice filled my ears. Turning around she found the smug face of the quarterback now sporting his team jacket. I glared at him and didn't say anything as I started to gather my things.

"Hey are you deaf! I asked you a question you idiot! What's the matter? Your daddy not here to protect you?" Johnny continued venom filling each of his words as he shoved me again kicking one of my books out of reach. I felt tears prick my eyes as shook in anger.

"Drop dead, Johnny." I whispered as I picked my things up.

"What was that you said failure!?" Johnny stamped on my bad leg making me whimper in pain. "Come on loser! Say it again. Huh what's that nothing to comeback with? Man you are such a failure, breeding sure didn't do right by you. I mean I've seen your brothers and father and man are they way better than you. Oh that's right! Your father and mother are divorced right?"

Johnny grinded his shoe into my leg making me whimper and cry out. He smirked evilly.

"Yeah that's right! He made the right choice and took the better children while he left the runt of the litter to cold. Seems he did everyone a favor." Tears began to stream down my face.

 **3rd POV**

Gadget had been watching from afar and when Johnny started to go and sat that and hurt Dee, he was about to activate his holoform in rage. "Fragging pit spawn of Megatron." he seethed as Dee sat on the ground and trying not to cry out loud. That's when Gadget noticed a boy with blond hair walking over to Johnny. His eyes though had the same look that Optimus's optics had when he saw one of the Autobots got seriously injured. Gadget stopped and watched.

 **My POV**

"Oh Johnny." I looked up at the familiar sing song voice finding Ayden with his eyes burning with rage, standing between Johnny and me. Johnny looked up to see Ayden and he visibly shuddered, his eyes filled with utter fear. Ayden quietly took the front of Johnny's jacket swiftly yanking him off of me and throwing him to the ground.

"Now Johnny your going to sit there quietly like a good boy." Ayden stated firmly before moving to my side. "Sorry I'm late Dee. You mind waiting a couple of minutes while I take care of the trash."

I could hardly believe how swiftly the tone and intensity of Ayden's eyes changed in that blink of an eye. I didn't answer, only blinking back tears as I nodded and held my backpack tightly as Johnny growled in anger.

"Okay Johnny I have a bit of trouble understanding this but did I or did I not say to leave Dee alone. Also did you or did you not swear you would do so." Ayden replied fighting to not let his anger get the better of him as he turned around and crouched in front of Johnny.

"I had my fingers crossed." Johnny smirked as he got up.

"Hmmm. Well then we have a problem then. You see I'm from Texas and we have a saying that 'you don't mess with people from Texas'." Ayden stated as he raised himself to his full height his thumbs hooking onto the loops of his jeans. Johnny actually had to strain his neck to look at him. Compared to Ayden, he was a midget and thankfully, he seemed to have the brains that he wasn't going to win this. He growled and slunk away.

I struggled to get up but then fell again. I still had tears in my eyes. Ayden turned to my groan and he knelt down. He placed his hand on my shoulder then looked down at where Johnny's foot had been. Silently Ayden's eyes questioned me, waiting for my approval to look at it. I nodded a little and drew shaky breaths in and out, hands trembling a little. Giving a small nod back, Ayden carefully rolled up my pant leg finding an already well sized bruise on the left leg. Ayden sucked air through his teeth at the sight before carefully feeling up and down the Dee's leg; after a minute he sighed.

"Well thank heav'ns it ain't broken or fractured. Looks like old think head just badly bruised it though I think you might of spained something seeing how swollen it already is. No way are you goin to be able to walk on it though." Ayden stated rolling the pant leg back down before looking around the parking lot.

"Its been sprained already." I whispered. What happened next blew my mind. Carefully, Ayden wrapped an arm around my back while the other curled under and over my knees.

 _What_ \- I started to think but then his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Which one's your car or do you take the bus?" Ayden asked with a huff as he raised himself to his feet. I blinked and looked around to see Gadget parked in his usual spot. "The white Corolla." I said hoarsely, pointing to Gadget. Ayden nodded and started over pausing for a second to pick up the book Johnny had kicked out of my reach before handing it to me. As he walked over to the white Corolla, he noticed tear stains on my face.

"If you reach inside my jacket you'll find a bandana in the pocket near my chest." Ayden said his voice calm and soothing as he brought me closer to his body. It was strange. I had literally just met this boy and he's acting so nice to me. Why?

I sniffled and nodded, gently taking out the bandana and wiping my eye before handing it back to him as I took the book from him and looked over at my forgotten violin. I picked it up and gathered my things.

"Okay Dee now this is being courteous." I gave him a questioning look as he abruptly once again picked me up bridal style and headed towards Gadget. I squealed in surprise.

"How did it happen?" Ayden asked looking down at me again.

"How did what happen?" I asked quietly.

"You said your leg was sprained before. How did it happen?" Ayden inquired a small sparkle glinting in his eyes.

"Trampoline accident. It got worse." I said quietly.

"Huh. Well you got someone to take a look at it? Im no doctor but after the way aft for brains was on it I think seeing a doc would be good." Ayden asked as he reached for Gadget's door carefully opening it before setting her down in the driver's seat.

I froze, then remembering Ratchet and how he was going to blow a fuse when he found out about it. "Y-Yeah. I have a doctor who can look at it." I said quietly. "Thank you, Ayden. You didn't have to..."

"Hey we have another saying in Texas 'help your neighbors'. As far as I'm concerned your a neighbor and I'm going to help ya. Listen pay no mind to what Johnny said he don't have a lick of sense in his head. Also don't worry about this happen'n again I'm going to tell the principal about what happened." Ayden replied with a kind smile patting my shoulder. "Just take it easy and try to stay off the leg best you can. Oh and make sure the doc takes a photo and have it sent to the school for records. Be the best to make this as official as we can."

I looked away for a moment, Johnny's words still echoing in my head as my eyes still had a pained look in them. I nodded. "Yeah. I will. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I managed a very small smile and closed the door, buckling myself in.

 **3rd POV**

Ayden nodded stepping back before heading over to his silver and black motorcycle a few spots away picking up his full face helmet. Noticing Dee hadn't left he waved giving a smile. Watching as she pulled out of the parking lot Ayden swung his leg over his bike's saddle lightly sitting on it.

"So she's the other Autokid Prowl?" Ayden asked watching as Dee's car drew out of sight range.

"Yes. I tapped the incident and have let Ratchet know about Dee's injury." Prowl replied as Ayden placed his helmet on his head strapping it on. "Did you ask for her number?"

Ayden did a small double take on what Prowl had just said before lightly smacking his fuel tank.

 **My POV**

I was letting Gadget drive as they pulled out of the school. I didn't say anything at first but Gadget was going mother hen on me. "I'm fine, G." I said quietly.

Gadget would have given me a look. "Dee, I know you're not but I'm not going to push it. But, I do want to know who that boy was that helped you." he said.

I stared out the window. "Ayden Hartley. He's in a class with me." I replied. There was silence before he asked

"Well, did you get his number?"

I blushed and said "G! He's just a friend." I said and a quiet chuckle filled the car as they headed back to base.

 **3rd POV**

"Ayden, Ratchet is going to look at her leg and she will be fine. You did everything you could now its up to Dee and Ratchet." Prowl stated to his partner after feeling his handle bars being clenched again.

"Prowl, people like Johnny don't just quit. I should have know he was going to pull something like this but I...uhh..." Ayden replied back from underneath his helmet as they parked at the hangar doors. Swinging his leg over his guardian's seat Ayden removed his helmet and shook out his helmet head.

 **My POV**

Gadget pulled into base, I nervously tapping on the seatbelt. "Dee, relax. It'll be ok. If Ratchet tries anything, I'll personally punch him for you." he said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and I managed a small smile as we parked and I hopped out. Gadget transformed, making sure I was steady with a digit. I gathered her school things.

 **3rd POV**

Ayden sighed as he walked beside his guardian remembering the terrified and painful look in Dee's eyes. He knew that look all to well. Prowl noticed the lost look in his surrogate brother's eyes, carefully he cupped his hand behind Ayden's back.

"Ayden remember you are here now and neither you nor Dee are alone. Alright?" Prowl said playfully nudging Ayden's shoulder. Ayden smiled beside himself and playfully shoved back. As they came around the corner Ayden saw Dee and her friend Gadget walking towards the med bay.

 ** _SCREEECH_**.

Ayden's head turned swiftly at the sound of screeching tires and roaring engines watching as red and yellow cars came speeding around the corner heading directly for Dee.

 **My POV**

Dee was limping beside Gadget as they began to head towards the medbay. With every step, pain shot up her leg and she winced. Neither of them noticed Ayden or Prowl. Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires caught Dee's attention. Her eyes widened to see a red car and a yellow car speeding towards her. She froze as Gadget gasped and cursed under his breath, knowing who they were. Dee screamed as they got closer.

 **3rd POV**

Ayden acted before anyone else. Dropping his helmet and bag he took off towards Dee. Seeing he wasn't going to be close enough in time Ayden launched himself towards Dee effectively smashing into her and getting her out of the way as the cars roared past a second later. On instinct Ayden had Dee land on him as they skidded to a stop on the pavement.

 **My POV**

Gadget sped over to them. "DEE!" he shouted, extreme worry in his voice. I panted and had my eyes squeezed shut as I shook a little. I somehow ended up on the floor as my mind raced a million miles per minute

"AYDEN!" I heard someone yell as footsteps sprinted over.

 _What?_

 **3rd POV**

Ayden groaned at his landing along with Dee's now on his chest. Rubbing his head as he tried to get everything back into focus. He could hear Prowl's ped steps along with the worried shouting of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was as everything came back to normal that Ayden found Dee staring down at him in utter disbelief.

"Hey Dee fancy seeing you here."

 **My POV**

I stared down at the boy that had helped me today in shock and disbelief. _What?! But how...why..._ I thought. "A-Ayden? W-What are you doing here?" I whispered with wide eyes.

 **A/N: so this is the first of awesome one shots I'm doing with Steelcode with their OC Ayden. I'm so sorry for the many POVs. I thought it would be better to switch between views on the scene. I hope you all enjoy them! There is more to come! Keep calm and rock on!**


	17. Bonding with Ayden and Prank Planning

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a continuation of the previous chapter A New Friend. Again, I only own Dee. I do not own Ayden. Ayden belongs to Steelcode! Anyway, I really hope you're all enjoying these stories! Thank you! Keep calm and rock on!**

In which I get to know Ayden more and plan a prank on the twins

I pushed my body off of Ayden, who had just saved me from being roadkill curtsey of the twins. Gadget's thundering footsteps got closer as he quickly knelt beside me and contacted Ratchet. He was checking to make sure I was ok. Ayden groaned as he moved to sit up rubbing his head sorely. It was then that Ayden felt tender metal fingers wrap around his body and lift him up off the ground finding silver and black chest plates on his left.

"Ayden are you alright?" Prowl asked concerned as he cradled his charge in his arms much to Ayden's embarrassment. I stared at Ayden in utter shock and confusion as Gadget gently picked me up. He looked down at me in concern, his blue optics peering down. "Dee, are you ok?" he asked but when I didn't reply, he asked again as he gently nudged me with a digit. I opened and closed my mouth to speak but no words came out. I shakily sat down and continued to stare at Ayden.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS GOING ON?!" Ayden and I turned our heads as we saw Ratchet stomp over to us from the med bay.

 _Oh crud._

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Ayden noticed the Twins and Dee shrink back slightly, cocking an eyebrow he wondered what was up as he continued to rub his head.

"Oh nothing Ratchet. Hey Prowl did you the name on that license plate?" Ayden said in joking tone but one look from Prowl and Ayden knew that he was still going to get looked at. Dee shrunk in Gadget's servo as her guardian glared at the twins. "These two glitch heads practically ran Dee over. Ayden saved her." he said with a frown, a look of anger in his optics. Prowl glanced down at his charge before placing his optics on the Twins. "You two Prime's office now. Gadget will you go with Dee, Ayden, and Ratchet." Prowl stated as he carefully handed Ayden to Ratchet who immediately began scanning him for injury as they headed for the med bay.

"Prowl go easy on them please." Ayden called of Ratchet's shoulder.

"Sure thing Prowl." Gadget said as he sent death glares at the twins, still holding Dee close to his chest. They started to follow Ratchet towards the med bay and Dee shook a little in slight fear. Dee sat in silence on the examination table as she listened to Ratchet spew curses as he tended to her leg.

"I swear to Primus that I will send that boy to the pit myself." he growled. Dee winced as she fiddled with her hands. Gadget watched with worried but soft optics at his charge and glanced at the medic. Optimus wasn't too pleased with what happened either. After a while, Dee finally spoke up and asked Optimus

"Why didn't anyone tell me Ayden knew about you guys?"

Optimus knelt beside her. "One of the officers of NEST had taken Ayden in and since he is now part of the NEST project, Prowl was assigned as his guardian." he began to explain. Dee looked over at Ayden a bit curiously. "He was introduced to us at a young age, as was you." he added. Dee nodded in understanding and scratched at the bandage around her knee.

"I honestly wanted to meet you sooner but it seemed like we just kept missing each other." Ayden said as he laid down on his stomach while Ratchet massaged the cream in. "Sorry once again Prime for the inconvenience I know Prowl should be around more often honestly if you need him back its okay."

Optimus smiled and said to Ayden "Having you on base is an honor and not an inconvenience at all. I have no issue with Prowl being with you. It is his job as your guardian." Gadget knelt beside Dee and gently told her to stop scratching her wrap. "It itches. It's worse than my brace." she muttered. He sighed and gently stroked her back soothingly.

 **My POV**

"Dee you doing okay I didn't hurt you earlier when I tackled you did I?" Ayden asked. I knew was trying to think of a way to get my mind off the med bay. I noticed Optimus noticing his attempts at conversation.

"No. Just surprised me." I said quietly. "My knee hurts though." Optimus eyed Ratchet as I looked at my hands.

"Dee, hey, can you look at me?" Ayden asked calmly as he walked down to sit by me. "Dee what's wrong your looking like a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs."

"Nothing." I said, looking at the ground and swung my right foot a little. "I just don't like the med bay."

"Dee I know it's more than that." Ayden stared at me for a few quiet moments before surprising the group by taking his shirt off. I gasped to see large scar marks on his chest, ribs, stomach, and back.

 _What happened to him?_

"We both have scars. I'm not asking you to tell me about yours but is it something the arrogant aft head said back at school?" I nodded a little as my eyes watered and looked away, not saying anything as I brought her good leg to her chest. Ayden motioned to Optimus, pointing to the far corner of the med bay. Seeing what Ayden was pointing at, Optimus smiled carefully walking over and picking up a black guitar case. Ayden gratefully accepted it before a lightly tuning it, he then began to gently play. **(Hold On by Scott Brothers)  
**  
I sniffled and stopped immediately, the music calming me. It always did. I wiped my eyes and listened to him sing.

 _I didn't know he could sing and play._ The song made her think of something. She then very quietly began to sing. **(Home by Phillip Phillips)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Ayden smiled at hearing her voice and instantly began playing along eventually singing with her. All three bots watched in amazement as the two voices complimented each other perfectly. Applauding at the end Ayden and Dee grew red in the face.

"Dee what class do you have with Ayden? Is it music?" Gadget asked as Ayden set his guitar back in the case. Dee shook her head silently as she felt her heart hammer against her chest. Ayden looked at Dee wondering what was wrong.

"He's in my history class." She said to Gadget quietly as she tapped her leg to an invisible beat.

"Yeah currently we're studying Native American cultures." Ayden replied a questioning look still on his face at why Dee was acting so timid. "Dee did I do something to offend you? Honestly if I did I apologize I really didn't mean to."

"No. I... I'm just nervous singing in front of people. I'm not really good at singing." She said as she looked at them.

"Well you could have fooled me. I thought you sounded great. Especially when we sang together." Ayden replied, Optimus nodded.

"Thanks." She said quietly as her face turned pink a little. Gadget smiled. "You did amazing." He reassured her.

Optimus looked between the two teens, a look of concern as he asked "May I asked what happened at school today that resulted in Deanna getting hurt?" Dee felt silent as she looked down. Ayden's eyes flared with anger as he looked at Dee his hands tightening into fists as his body grew rigid. Releasing his held breath Ayden scooted closer to Dee resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Dee do you want me to do it or do you think you can?" Ayden asked calmly though anger still edged at his tone. She gestured to him silently as Gadget looked angry, glancing at Optimus who had this look of understanding in his optics. Ayden nodded gently squeezing her shoulder in comfort before turning his eyes on Optimus.

"Johnny the aft class jock at school was bothering Dee. The first time was in the hall during lunch. I stepped in and told him politely to go away when he didn't I put him in a hold and gave him the option to leave and he took it swearing that he would leave Dee alone." Ayden paused for a moment once again feeing he had been foolish, sighing he continued. "I didn't catch all of the second round only that when I came out I saw Johnny stamping on her leg saying somethings to her but I didn't quite catch them all. I pulled him off and reinforced that Johnny needed to back off. This time he did."

Ayden glanced over at Gadget and upon seeing his faceplate, the teenager started to get a dark alley scene in his head. Optimus had an angered look as his optics dimmed. "I thank you deeply for aiding Deanna." he rumbled. Gadget clenched his servos as he stepped out of the room for a moment. It was obvious he was furious.

"I will speak with Prowl to discuss this with the principal." Dee managed a tiny nod but that was all.

Ayden could see the tension in the air he could also see the pain Dee was in. How he wished he had caught what Johnny had said to her. Deciding to act on a whim Ayden tried to open the conversation again. "So Dee how about you tell me how you met the Bots?"

 **My POV**

"I... tried to run away from home once and, um, I met Jazz. He took me to meet the others. That was before I met Gadget." I said quietly and Ayden smiled, his eyes softening a little.

"Hmmm. Kind of close to my own tale. See I was running away from my foster home when I met Bumblebee." I looked at him surprised, my body straightened when I heard that.

"You met Bee?" I asked. Optimus smiled a little, stepping out of the room to let us talk alone.

"Yeah Bee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were down in Texas to help train some new NEST recruits. I met Bee in a neighborhood park after... after..." Ayden drew silent as his eyes seemed to go distant.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked down. I then winced when there was a resounding thud in the hallway and a slew of curses as Gadget had punched a wall in anger. Yeah, he wasn't too happy about me getting hurt. Looking at the closed doors of the med bay, I could see Ayden's face flash with worry.

"Dee...what... what did Johnny say to you?" Ratchet turned his head slightly from where he was going over patient files. I shook my head quickly, refusing to say anything.

"Sorry Dee didn't mean to push. So we both know the other likes music what else do you like to do?" Ayden asked changing the subject.

"I like archery, writing and reading." I whispered.

"Hold on back up did you say archery?" Ayden's eyes sparkled with interest as his body shifted forward excitedly.

"Yeah." I replied as I looked at him. "My uncle lets me shoot in his backyard. He says I'm really good."

"Well I am no slouch either what do you say to us having a little fun? I also have an idea at how we can get back at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for nearly running you over." Ayden smirked. I smiled a little and nodded but then remembered about Ratchet.

"Ratchet needs to clear us first and I don't want to make him mad." I told Ayden.

Ayden smirked. "Oh come on as long as you haven't tried to get away from his appointments in the past we'll be fine."

"Once and then he made me run a mile." I muttered, glaring at Ratchet. Ayden looked back at Ratchet to see if I was joking but upon seeing the medics look he quietly came to the same conclusion.

"Oh believe me young lady I am going to be keeping an optic on you and that leg for the next few months." Ratchet said to me his 'don't think of trying to get out of it' tone coming to light.

"Lovely." I sighed, eyeing the closed med bay doors. "Can we go now?"

Ratchet huffed. "Yes you may, but stay off that leg as much as you can and no excuses. I have made an appointment for you in a few days so I can check on your leg." Ratchet then helped us down from the medical berth. Ayden stepped in front of me hunching over and offering his back. I gave him a look. His back was still healing and I didn't want to hurt him. Ayden smiled motioning with his head for me to get on. I sighed and slowly climbed on, my arms draping over his shoulders. He straightened up slowly moving. Adjusting his grip underneath my legs, Ayden glanced back.

"You good?"

"Yep. So what now?" I asked as I looked to see Gadget following Optimus to his office. She looked back at Ayden.

"Well first we're going to check on Gadget and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Then we are going to ask Optimus to help us out with my plan." he said moving towards Optimus' office. I bit my lip as we made our way towards Optimus' office. The Prime was speaking with Gadget about his temper about Johnny. "Gadget, I understand your concern for Deanna but you must keep your temper in check. Punching walls is not going to help her." he rumbled.

"I know but-" Gadget began but he was cut off when he saw us by the door. The two Autobots looked at us as Ayden stepped into the room calmly. There was anguish in Gadget's optics when he saw me. Giving a soft smile, Ayden stepped over to Gadget and patted Gadget's armored leg.

"Gadget the past is past all we can do is work so it doesn't happen again. Believe me when I say there was nothing you could have done. Either you would have blown your cover or made the government unhappy about your actions having it fall back on the team. In either case we would of had more problems. Look Dee is still breathing and that's what is important. Bangin' yourself up is only going to hurt you and Dee." He said sincerely. Gadget stared at him for a minute, his optics still holding that guilty and sad look before he sighed and nodded. I managed to wave a little at Gadget, which made him smile.

Optimus smiled a little. "Gadget, you are dismissed. Jazz would like to see you." he said and Gadget nodded as he glanced back at me before leaving the office. Optimus as he looked down at us. "What can I do for you both?" he asked as he knelt in front of us. Ayden smiled.

"We were hoping you could help us with a little pay back on the Twins. Nothing dangerous, just a blow to their egos."

Optimus' faceplates twisted into an amused look. "As long as it is not dangerous, I will allow it." he rumbled.

"Thanks Optimus. I only need you to give a private com. to the other Bots on base about what to do and leave the Twins out of it. That way we can get them good." Ayden replied glancing back at me with a smirk.

"Of course." Optimus said as he smiled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked with a smile.

"Well Dee first off how good are you at hitting a moving target?" Ayden asked.

"Not really good." I answered with a frown.

He still smiled. "That's alright this will be fun. See here is my thought what are the two biggest things that inflate the Twins egos?"

"Sunstreaker's paintjob." I said with an eye roll. Ayden chuckled.

"Well that's mainly Sunny what I mean is as warriors? What's the one thing they constantly are bragging about?"

"Their jet judo?" I guessed with a small shrug and Ayden chuckled again.

"No. How good they are with their speed."

"Oh. That sounds like Jazz" I said with a small smile. "So what are we going to do to them?"

"Pretty simple. With Wheeljack's help you and I will challenge the Twins to a show down their speed against are archery."

"I like it." I grinned.

"I must warn you two that Wheeljack as a tendency for causing explosives with his experiments." Optimus said.

"But 'Jack likes me. We played a prank on Ironhide once." I explained to Ayden, who smiled.

"Yeah I heard about that, Ironhide still looks uncomfortable when he sees a dead body on NCIS or Hawaii 5-O. Anyway you don't have to worry too much Optimus my thoughts are more along the line of magnets that will slow them down or some clear substance that will slow them down to where are shots will be easier. Dee, the coup de grace will be you and I hitting them in their robot forms. Do you think you could hit one of them in the forehelm?" he asked.

Optimus chuckled as he nodded in understanding. "Oh I'll hit them in the head alright. They won't know what hit them." I said with an evil grin.

"Alright, let's set it for two hours from now that will give us plenty of time to get Wheeljack ready and get our acting skill set. Optimus, if you will tell the others about the challenge that will be another nail in the coffin." Ayden said, now getting excited about pulling a prank on the ultimate pranksters.

"I will inform the others." Optimus said with a small smile as he stood up straight. "Be careful, you two." he said.

I nodded. "We will, Da-Optimus." I said, my face growing pink in embarrassment. Ayden glanced back at me before heading out of Optimus' office. I mentally slapped myself for the slip of my words.

 _Now he probably thinks I'm weird or something!_

Taking a left, we headed for Wheeljack's workshop. This was going to be fun…or was it?


	18. Archery and Ego Deflating

**In which we deflate the Terror Twins' ego using some mad archery skills and then narrowly avoiding Ratchet's wrath.**

I relaxed more on Ayden's back as we walked down the massive halls. He remained quiet for a while but I didn't know why. I was quiet as they made their way to Wheeljack's lab, turning pink in embarrassment at almost calling Optimus Dad in front of Ayden. "Sorry about that. Back in Optimus' office." I said quietly to Ayden, who chuckled.

"Sorry for what, almost calling Optimus 'Dad'?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah...it probably sounds weird." I said quietly. "But...there's a reason why." Ayden stopped in the middle of the hallway his head up as he looked ahead.

"I...you don't have to explain. I know why...my dad...well, my bio dad wasn't the best person...heck, he was a j***. Since I was five he would hurt me over and over again...not just with actions but words as well." Ayden drew air into his lungs as he straightened his shoulders. "When Bee found me...it was actually after my father had punished me again."

"It's different for me. He...he's an alcoholic. My parents are divorced because of it. But that's not the half of it." I said quietly as she stared at the wall.

Ayden sighed. "It's because he singled you out as the runt of the litter? Right?"

"You don't know the whole story. He-" I began but was interrupted when Wheeljack came into view from his lab. He saw us, his blue optics shining and said

"I've been looking for you two." I shut my mouth and looked up at him. "Prime told me you wanted to see me about that prank with archery. Come with me and we can get to work." Wheeljack continued as he led us into his lab. Ayden looked back at me.

"Let's finish our business with the Twins then we can talk. Just know I feel the same way about Optimus as you do." Ayden quietly said before following Wheeljack into the workshop. I was quiet for a moment, lost in my thoughts. I was beginning to like Ayden more and more but wasn't sure if I saw him a friend or a brother or something else. It was hard to tell. But the way he spoke to me and cared about me made me feel like I mattered…

 **An hour later**

Ayden and I made it to outside the base with their prank ready to go. The two teens saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hanging out. I glanced at Ayden as the two twins saw the teens walking over. Ayden fought to not smile as he walked over to the Twins with me still securely on his back. He had an evil smirk barely sneaking to his lips, making it seem like he was up to something.

"Dee, we're so sorry for earlier. We didn't mean for that to happen!" Sideswipe began with guilt on his face. Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. "Are you ok?" He asked and I managed a small nod, also hiding a smile.

Ayden forced a fake smile. "Hey guys don't worry we're fine. Besides it wasn't like you were going your fastest pace?" Ayden replied acting slightly coy. That made Sideswipe have a look of both hurt and disbelief.

"What? For your info, we were going 120." He said with a small glare. Ayden cocked an eyebrow at that.

"You sure? 'Cuz as far as I could see it seemed like you were going 50 max. I mean I out-paced you and got to I first." Ayden said with a smirk. I noticed Sunstreaker seemed ready fight Ayden as Sideswipe glared at him.

"Are you calling us slow, human?" He asked.

"We are, overgrown toaster." I muttered and Ayden smirked.

"Come on guys. All those stories you told us were nothing but over inflated hot air. There is no way you guys can out speed jets let alone be fast enough to do your 'jet judo' on them." He said, feeling me grasping at his shirt as I fought hard not to laugh.

"Why you little-" Sunstreaker growled bit Sideswipe held him back as I tried hard not to laugh, covering my face.

"Why don't we see if you're actually fast against us?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah why don't we have a little contest. You two drive around us thirty times each and if by the end of those laps we don't lad a single we will admit that we were wrong." Ayden stated he could literally see the Twins egos inflate to the size of skyscraper. The twins looked at each other and then simultaneously said "Deal."

I grinned and looked at Ayden. "Shall we begin?" I asked.

"Hold on I how about we sweeten the pot a little?" Ayden replied winking at me to keep going.

"Oh you can do the honors." I told him.

"Okay so how about this if you two win me and Dee give you washes and waxing for a week, however, if we win you two clean the base for the weak and can't play pranks for the weak." Ayden said watching as the Twins optics grew large when they heard the words washing and waxing. Sunstreaker looked at his twin as I grinned and watched the two bicker for a moment before they came to a decision.

"Deal." They said.

"Okay we'll do this in two rounds first you guys as vehicles then you guys as bots. We'll each take turns because Dee can't be on me leg to long. Sound good we can do it in front of the bays?" Ayden said as he hid back a Cheshire cat grin.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid like last time." Sideswipe muttered as he and Sunstreaker transformed into their alt modes. I adjusted my grip on Ayden as I looked at him.

"Hey I only pulled that stunt because you guys got your optics crossed thinking this was a racetrack and not the base." Ayden replied as he winked at me before following the Twins to the designated area.

I held onto Ayden as we followed the twins to where the magic would happen. Ten minutes later, Ayden stood next to where I was sitting quietly, smirking as he strung up his bow. Glancing at me, Ayden's smirk widened as they both heard the trash talking from the twins talking to Jazz and Bee about the challenge. I smiled widely, holding my bow and watched Ayden get ready. "Let the fun begin." I whispered to him.

Ayden smirked. "You know Dee," he raised his voice catching everyone's attention. "Maybe we ought to be gracious and give the Twins a chance to back out... I mean it's only fair." Ayden winked at me as he over dramatized his words.

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a dramatic sigh and looked at the twins.

"What?! No! We aren't backing out of the deal!" Sunstreaker exclaimed as they got ready, revving their engines.

"Alright it's your funeral. Now remember its thirty laps around each of us, once in vehicle mode then once in robot mode. If we both get arrows on the two of you in both events, we win. However, if we don't you win. Dee and I will each go separately due to Dee's leg. Any questions to the audience?" Ayden asked looking around at the gathered group of Autobots who shook their smirked helms.

"May the odds ever be in your favor." I said to the twins in which Sideswipe gave a smirk.

"Okay boys, I'm up first to bat so rev those pretty engines of yours because for the next week, all you guys will be doing is staring at them as you wash the floors." Ayden smirked as he drew an arrow from the quiver on his back. In response, the twins loudly revved their engines as they got into position at the starting point. I smirked and silently cheered Ayden on as there was a moment of silence before the two Autobots quickly started to go. Ayden stood quietly watching the twins take off at high speed. Keeping his arrow pointed at the ground, the blond teen closed his eyes counting silently to ten. Then in the speed of a camera flash Ayden opened his eyes aiming directly in front of him losing the arrow before pivoting on his ankle to about face and loose a second arrow.

The twins quickly squealed to a halt. Ayden smirked. Sideswipe smirked as he looked at Ayden. "See? We told you we couldn't be hit." he said. But Dee start bursting out laughing, her face twisted into a large smile.

Sunstreaker raised a brow. "What?" he asked but Dee only pointed to the arrows, face pink with giggles. Sideswipe stared at Ayden in shock. Ayden smiled while giving an eloquent bow at the waste smirking at the sight of the arrows on side windows of both the twins.

"Shall we continue or would you like to forfeit? Honestly there is no shame in it." Ayden said straightening up.

"N-No!" they both said. Ayden looked at me shrugging his shoulders before notching another arrow listening as twins transformed then a moment later started circling going the opposite direction this time. Ayden once again closed his eyes counting to ten. Instantly upon reaching ten, he turned to his left losing the arrow before doing a 180 degree turn and loosing another. Slowly lowering his arms Ayden relaxed his breathing quietly looking at me.

I could only stare in awe at his skill and clapped with a smile. "Woah." I whispered as the twins ended up getting hit again on the tires. They transformed and grumbled as they took out the arrows Ayden had skillfully hit. Sighing, I looked at Ayden and then at Jazz hesitantly. It was my turn.

This was going to be SO much fun.

"Okay round one goes to Ayden and Dee. Now for round two competitors get ready." Ayden smirked as he looked over at Bee's clip smash sentence. Placing his bow on his shoulder Ayden walked over to where I was looking at Jazz. Apparently my hands were shaking from being nervous and soon I found Ayden pulling me into a hug.

"No worries win or lose we both had fun." Ayden whispered, pulling back to look me in the eye. "Hey when you're getting ready, think about the people you care for when you shoot. It will help relax so you have a smoother release." I managed a nod and slowly started to nock the arrow onto the bow. Jazz sent me a reassuring smile as the twins smirked teasingly. In my mind, I was listening to a song to calm the nerves as the twins got ready. Ayden watched as the twins transformed and revved their engines. Carefully, Ayden watched my body language even with me leaning more on my good leg. He could already see I would have little trouble with this.

But he didn't know me.

I narrowed my eyes as I aimed the bow, the twins starting their path. Breathing slowly and waiting, my left leg got a bit tired but I ignored it. I saw my opportunity and shot the arrow, quickly reloading and then shooting again. Both times, I managed to hit the taillight and back window on the twins as they circled me. Ayden watched as the twins stopped transforming to bipedal mode looking at both of them with astonishment. Upon seeing my eyes on him Ayden nodded his head smiling.

"So Sunstreaker, Sideswipe to you concede defeat or do you want to continue?" Ayden asked moving over to Bee where he casually leaned against the scout's armored leg, carefully giving a small smile to Wheeljack. The twins nodded, still staring at the teens with wide optics.

"We accept our defeat, squishy." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"Wait." I said suddenly. I loaded two more arrows before shooting each of the twins in the dead center of the forehead with a large grin. "Now I'm good." I grinned before plopping back down in the seat. Ayden burst out laughing falling back onto the ground as he held his stomach. Seeing the twins surprised faces at being shot dead center in the forehead had been the last straw. The teen could hear the other Autobots pulling their own punches at the twins. A few minutes passed before Ayden could finally get his breath back and get to his feet. Stepping over to me, he looked at the twins upset and bewildered faces.

"So should we tell them or leave this between us?" Ayden whispered.

"Leave it between us." I whispered back with a giggle. Jazz laughed as the twins shot them all glares.

Okay guys do you want to tell the gang about what me and Dee won with the bragging rights?" Ayden said keeping his voice calm deciding to lose the arrogance in his voice.

I cracked a smile as Sideswipe grumbled and Sunstreaker said "We have the utter joy of cleaning the base for the week and we can't play pranks for the week." Jazz grinned.

"Sounds like you'll be having fun." he said, earning death glares from the twins as he walked over to me. Ayden smiled as he felt Bumblebee lift him up and place him on his shoulder as the other Autobots dispersed to their own devices. Feeling utterly happy and content Ayden leaned against Bumblebee's helm sighing contently. Glancing over Ayden found me talking to Jazz, the mech calmly rubbing up and down my back with one of his metal digits.

I was smiling excitedly as I talked with my favorite Autobot. Jazz smiled as he knelt beside me, before glancing at my leg with a small frown. "You need a lift, lil' lady?" he asked gently and I sighed, nodding a little.

"Ratchet is going to flip if he sees me standing." I muttered and climbed up into his servo.

"Yeah. Don't want to make him angry." Jazz said with a sigh and just as I was about to say something back, there was a familiar voice that said

"Oh he's already angry." Jaz quickly turned around to see Ratchet the Hatchet standing there with his arms crossed with a frown on his face. I nervously smiled and whispered to Ayden and Jazz.

"We should run and hide." Ayden gave a nod.

"I have just the place." He said and we all booked it outside to avoid the Hatchet's wrath. Well, that was fun.


	19. Where There is Darkness, There is Light

Bee had transformed with Ayden landing in the driver's seat as Jazz opened the passenger side door for me. I sat down and the seatbelt gently wrapped around me protectively as Jazz started his engine. We all headed off to a peaceful overlook just outside of town where that big grassy field was. A few minutes later, both Ayden and I sat on our friends' hoods our backs propped by their windshields as we watched the sunset. Vast amounts of blue, gold, and red tinted the sky as the sun slowly descended. Ayden sighed as he leaned further back on Bumblebee's windshield stretching his arms above his head as he felt his shoulders and spine pop comfortably.

"Man after a day like today a sunset and peace and quiet sure helps to bring things back down." Ayden said contently groaning as he relaxed his arms behind his head. I nodded in agreement and stared at the sky, leaning against Jazz's hood. I sighed, knowing Ayden was probably going to ask about their conversation outside of Wheeljack's lab. Ayden listened to my sigh and his heart sinking at the sound, half closing his eyes he spoke.

"My dad as I said was a j*** but in honesty my mom was worse. Dad left when I was born and to mom I was the painful memory." Ayden said calmly his voice wavering a tad. I was quiet as she just stared at the sky, listening to Ayden. Jazz sighed as he watched the two.

"Dee hasn't really told anyone about her situation." he told Ayden softly.

"When mom met my step dad I thought things would change for the better. How naïve I was back when I was six." Ayden continued knowing that if he stopped he would never completely heal. "Gabe, he was worse. He was both physical and verbal. To him, I was nothing but a toy. The worse kind of toy." Ayden sat up pulling his knees to his chest he heard Bee chirp worriedly, lightly Ayden patted his hood. "When Bee found me at the park, I had just escaped my step dad from one of his games. Honestly, when I saw him, I curled up and fell flat on my side thinking about the peace I would finally have. So when he picked me up and cradled me near his spark, I didn't know how to react except bawl my eyes out. Later, he took me to meet the others and that's where I learned what care and compassion truly was, especially from Optimus more than once. He and I have talked in the middle of the night till I fell asleep after a nightmare. Optimus Prime the definition of a true father figure"

I didn't say a word but heard every word Ayden said. I knew he went through the same things as me did and he felt the pain I felt. But talking about what I witnessed back then brought back painful memories. Compared to Ayden, my scars were more mental and emotional. Jazz would have frowned as he watched me and glanced at Ayden, who slid off of Bumblebee's hood and walked over to Jazz. I looked over at him and noticed he hopped up to sit next to me. Slowly and carefully, he pulled me into a hug as he laid down on Jazz's windshield.

"Dee, I know you've been hurt and I know you're not ready to talk about it yet. But I want you to know that I don't judge you at seeing Optimus as your father, I've called him Dad a couple times and he hasn't minded. What I'm trying to say is that even if right now you don't feel comfortable talking about it, remember that sooner or later you will and when you do feel comfortable nothing you say will change how any of us see you." Ayden said holding me close to his chest and his chin rested comfortably on my head.

I nodded a little. "Thank you." I said very quietly, curling up a bit. I really wanted to tell somebody about what Johnny said and I didn't like having something like that in my head on repeat. "Johnny called me a failure. He said...my brothers better than me. He...He said my dad made the right choice and took the better children while he left the runt of the litter to cold." I whispered as I squeezed my eyes closed with some tears. I felt Jazz's form vibrating a little to soothe me. Ayden slowly rubbed circles on her back.

"Shh...shhh...Dee both Johnny and your father were wrong and you know why?" Ayden shushed me, his voice low and soothing.

"No...They're right." I whispered. "I'm not smart like my brothers and...and..." I found my voice shaking a little and was surprised to see Ayden abruptly leaping off of Jazz with me. He then walked all the way to the edge of the drop off point before setting me down a good couple feet away. He turned me to face him and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Dee now you listen and you listen good! I am not about to let you degrade yourself for what two aft brained idiots say! Dee the reason their wrong is because you are still here fighting each day. If they were right, you would not be here pushing yourself each day to be the best you can be. Johnny as I said has low self-esteem. He wants you to look down on yourself so he looks superior, but honestly all he is an over flamboyant peacock." Ayden stated holding me firmly by the shoulders.

I stared at Ayden with uneasiness before looking down at the ground. Jazz transformed and watched the two of us with anguish optics. "You don't know about what he did...that day. He doesn't care that he's the reason why everything is falling apart. He kicked us out of the house." I whispered with tears and looked up at Ayden. "We moved again and my younger brother is living with him. He still drinks..." Jazz gently knelt beside us. I felt him stroking my back gently.

Ayden sighed heavily. "Dee listen to me very carefully. His choices do not effect who you are. Sure you guys are blood but honestly that doesn't mean s***. Your actions and choices are what make you who you are. Your father failed you and I pray to Primus that your brother gets away from him. But Dee he is going to fall to his own failures don't let them drag you down with him."

I managed a tiny nod and sniffled, wiping my nose with my sleeve of my jacket. Jazz looked at Ayden. "She has a lot of healing to do. Optimus has been worried along with me and G. But for now, I think she's been through enough for today." He said softly.

Ayden nodded understanding perfectly. "Dee are you staying on base?"

"Mom lets me stay sometimes overnight." I said very quietly, fiddling with my hands.

"I think it might be best to stay overnight tonight. Besides I promised to play some more tonight and I was hoping that you could point me in the right direction with some music." Ayden replied, "Hey maybe you and I can duet again."

Jazz smiled and nodded. I managed a tiny smile. "This lil' lady is quite the musician. She'll be able to help ya. She did an arrangement for a string quintet in school." He beamed at Ayden as my face grew pink and hid my face.

"Jazz!" I whined embarrassed.

"Well then I got nothing to worry about. So Dee any suggestions?" Ayden asked as he helped me into Jazz's servo, which I thanked him.

"Um...pop and rock are usually easy to learn for me. So I would start off with easy songs like Don't Stop Believin'." I said and situated myself in Jazz's servo. Ayden nodded with a smile as we all headed back inside. That night as everyone settled into recharge, I decided to sleep in Gadget's alt mode. I really enjoyed the day with Ayden, especially the prank on the twins. That was really fun. It helped take my mind off of a lot of things. I sighed and laid in the seat, curling up with the blanket and slipping into a sleep peacefully, wondering what tomorrow would bring for me.


	20. Finding a Way

**3** **rd** **POV**

Ayden walked into the bots recharging bay spotting Dee with Gadget giving a small smile at the sight. It had been good to see her happy and content after the day's hectic events. Silently, Ayden hoped that things would go easier for her. He could see how far her pain dwelled. Soon after, Ayden spotted Optimus walk into the bay, his blue optics calm and peaceful. The Prime entered and saw Ayden. He smiled at the boy as he knelt beside him. "I would have thought you would be recharging." He said softly, glancing at Dee who had fallen asleep in the driver's seat with Gadget.

"I went to change into my sweats. Plus, until we figure out where I sleep when Stone is out of base, one of you guys is my bed." Ayden replied back softly his eyes glancing at Dee as well. "Optimus...Johnny really did a number on her today... I'm worried..."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "I am as well. It pains me to see her suffer like this." He said as his optics looked sad and worried. "Jazz and Gadget always try their best to keep her happy and safe but sometimes it is not enough."

"Optimus I know it's not really any of my business but is Dee going to a group or something to talk about this?" Ayden asked remembering hearing Ratchet talk about Dee and her support group. The Prime nodded.

"She is but occasionally she skips it. Ratchet and Jazz were not too thrilled when they found out about that. Deanna says that it does not help much and sees no reason to go." He explained.

Ayden was quiet for a moment before a thought came to mind. "Optimus, maybe it's the group aspect that is the problem. Dee and I are lone wolves in a sense and being in groups with this type of situation is both embarrassing and intimidating for us. I think it might be best to have her see Oversight and Rung instead...She seems more comfortable talking to Bots than her own kind right now. Maybe for a few months she see's Oversight and Rung you know get her comfortable then when she starts to show more confidence have her meet a therapist who knows about you guys."

Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement. "That is wise advice, Ayden. I will speak to Oversight and Rung about it and schedule a meet with Deanna soon. Thank you for everything you have been doing for her. Although she has not been speaking much, I can tell she is warming up to you." He said.

"I think it just helps that there is someone close to her age who besides standing up for her has walked a mile in her... shoes." Ayden gave a small yawn as he finished his thought.

Optimus chuckled softly at Ayden's tiredness. "And I do understand. You both have been through so much for your age." He said as he looked down. "It is best you get recharge, Ayden." Ayden smiled as he watched Optimus transform popping open his passenger door. Yawning once again Ayden climbed in heading for Optimus sleeper bed where he isn't fell asleep snuggling into the warmth and comfort of Optimus' bedframe. Optimus smiled as he let Ayden rest and fall asleep for a while until morning. The boy felt like he had just fallen asleep when the most heart wrenching sound woke him up. A shrill scream. Opening his eyes quickly, Ayden could feel Optimus quake slightly showing that he was awake. Getting up from Optimus's bed, Ayden instantly hopped out heading directly for Gadget. The silver Corolla's passenger side door popped open for Ayden where he found a thrashing Dee in the car. Acting on instinct, Ayden took her from the car two of her wild thrashes hitting him in the chin and neck. Ayden paid no mind while he brought her out pulling her close to him in a warm embrace.

"Dee. Dee! Wake up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Come on Dee wake up!" Ayden called rubbing her arm to arouse his friend. Gadget immediately transformed and knelt beside him as the young brunette thrashed around. Her heart rate was beating way to fast as she finally jolted awake. Her eyes snapped open as Gadget had gently rubbed her back with a calming digit.

"Dee, it's ok. You were having nightmare." He said softly as Dee trembled and looked up at her guardian and then at Ayden. "Easy Dee easy...He's not here." Ayden said quietly holding Dee closer to him as he felt her trembling nearly double upon waking. "Your safe Dee your true Dad is here so is Gadget, Jazz, the twins, Prowl, and Bumblebee. All the bots are here and so am I." Dee tried to even her breathing but she didn't utter a word as she just sat there, clinging to Ayden. Optimus had swiftly transformed as Ayden held her close and was ready to call in Ratchet if need be. Ayden could feel Dee shaking as her breathing slowly calmed down. Resting his head on top of hers Ayden lightly rubbed her arm slowly beginning to hum as he rocked back and forth letting the vibrations sooth her as best he could. A small tear drizzled down his face.

 _Just what did happen that night?_ He wondered thoughts rushing out in every direction. Of course, Dee wasn't going to tell anyone about it. She shivered occasionally as she stared ahead, replaying her nightmare over and over. Optimus looked so sad and helpless as he watched. Gadget kept stroking her back gently and glanced at Prowl and Jazz. Ayden had a sudden idea. Turning his head to Optimus the teen lightly pointed to the Prime then pointed up before motioning to himself and Dee. He nodded and very gently picked the two teens up into his servo. Dee visibly tensed, not expecting the move but then relaxed slightly. Optimus sighed as he looked down at Ayden and Dee, but he couldn't find words of comfort for Dee. Acting slowly Ayden stood up with Dee in his arms stepping over to Optimus' chest armor. Slowly he lowered Dee down still holding her for comfort but placed her to where she could hear the lulling hum of Optimus' spark.

Dee felt the vibration of Optimus's spark and heard its lulling hum. She remained quiet as Optimus gently stroked her head with a digit. "Thank you Ayden for your help." He rumbled to Ayden. Ayden nodded with a worried yet compassionate smile. Carefully letting go of Dee and moving back where Gadget waited. Gadget watched as Dee eventually calmed down and he frowned, growing worried for his charge. The sound of her scream made his spark ache and he felt helpless, unable to calm her down from her nightmare. Optimus walked over to Gadget and gently handed Dee to him. He held her close to his spark.

"Dee?" Ayden said from his new position in Prowl's servo. Dee wiped her nose and peered over at Ayden silently with painful eyes. Gadget was gently stroking her back with a digit as he looked at Ayden and Prowl. "Dee. He's not here neither of them are." Ayden could see her physically press closer to Gadget's spark, giving off a slight sigh Ayden began to sing You'll Be in my Heart by Phil Collins.

"I always love that song." Dee said very quietly to Ayden. "I like Tarzan and Disney." She added. Gadget smiled and his optics softened as she sang very quietly a bit of a song.

 ** _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lies we see_**

Ayden smiled singing a part from the same song.

 ** _Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting_**

Dee grew very quiet as she sang the next part, curling close to Gadget again.

 ** _But danger's no stranger here  
No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope_**

Ayden knew instantly her thoughts with the verse. Clearing his throat he did the last verse.

 ** _Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
_**  
Finishing Ayden looked at Dee. "You don't have to let the dangers of the past haunt you. Let the hope of the future guide you. Let the love of lives here around you guide you. Two worlds..." Ayden looked at Dee hoping she'd catch on.

She nodded in understanding as she looked at him. Optimus smiled at the two, his optics softening at Ayden's words. He checked the time and saw it was late in the morning. "Ayden, why do you and Deanna go to the Rec room for some breakfast?" He suggested, knowing it would lighten the mood of the morning. Ayden smiled at the thought of food his stomach growled in agreement. Prowl and Bee chuckled along with Jazz.

"Sure come on Dee I smell chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns." Ayden said deciding to overdo it a little with a back flip. Dee nodded a little with a small smile as Gadget started to carry her to the rec room with Ayden, knowing her knee was still hurting. Optimus looked worriedly at Jazz and Prowl and vented a sigh. Prowl waited till his charge was out of the room.

"Optimus I'm growing worried about Dee and Ayden. From what Gadget and I discussed in past Dee has not had a nightmare of such magnitude since they first met. I also grow concerned for Ayden as well." Prowl stated knowing his charge had recently been fighting old pain as well.

Optimus sighed. "I am as well, Prowl. Both are fighting their demons and I am at a loss sometimes of what to do. Deanna is reluctant to see Ratchet and talk to Jazz or Gadget and Ayden does not always speak of his pain." He rumbled.

"Sir and I know you wished to wait but I think Dee would tell us if you asked her." Prowl stated slowly knowing that when he and Bumblebee had asked Ayden he had opened up.

"I do not wish to upset or push her if she is already scared." Optimus vented a sigh and frowned.

"Optimus...Dee knows you would never ever hurt her. She sees you as a father and trusts you fully. Honestly sir I spoke to Ratchet and he too is concerned about Dee. According to the scan data he ran yesterday Dee's anxiety levels are very high, he is very worried that another panic attack may be on the rise." Prowl replied remembering the conversation painfully. Optimus nodded painfully.

"He has been monitoring her and has told me. Her mother is aware of her attacks. We have all been very cautious and watch over her in case another attack comes." He said

"Yes but right now her anxiety is higher due to yesterday's incident. Prime I honestly believe if we don't do this now...Dee could become very ill or worse." Prowl stated calmly knowing that his leader was always a compassionate mech not wanting to push things but this was for Dee's safety.

His optics dimmed as he nodded. "I will speak with her." He said as he looked towards the rec room. Optimus started to make his way there as Gadget followed with Jazz. Prowl sighed. _Back on Cybertron sparklings were a gift by Primus. How could anyone do this to children?_ He thought. Upon entering the rec room the bots found heavy laughter. Ayden sat across from Dee wiping what looked to be syrup and fruit from his face. Dee was giggling as she munched on her pancakes and bacon. She bounced her good leg up and down as she ate and grinned at Ayden. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz approached the two as Dee looked up.

"Ayden what happened?" Prowl asked chuckling as he watched his charge wipe the sticky mess from his face.

"Oh you know me two left feet first thing in the morning though Dee's foot had a little help with this scenario." Ayden replied giving Dee a playful scolding look as he finished with his clean up.

"Hey!" Dee said with an innocent look at Ayden and then at Gadget. Optimus chuckled as Gadget rolled his optics playfully. "What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" Dee asked Prowl and the others.

Prowl looked at Ayden. "Ayden why don't we take you to the showers to get the rest of that mess off." Prowl said offering his servo. Ayden looked at the other bots noticing the look in their optics. Raising an eyebrow Ayden nodded.

"Sure Prowl sounds good." Ayden said slowly stepping onto the open servo letting his friend take him away. Optimus turned to Dee and his optics softened a little.

"Deanna, what was your nightmare about?" He asked gently as he knelt in front of her. Dee was quiet for a moment as she looked at the ground. "He hurt me and scared me." She whispered once Ayden left with Prowl. Optimus could see the scared look in her eyes as he placed a servo around her and stroked her.

"It is alright." He said softly. Ayden stepped out of the showers with clean clothes on, Prowl was waiting for him.

"Prowl...Optimus he was asking Dee wasn't he? About her dream and what happened to her that day." Ayden questioned already knowing the answer.

Prowl looked at his charge concern in his optics as he nodded his head. Dee had started to tell Optimus about that day as her breathing began to become uneven. She felt her hands shake and she closed her eyes. "Deanna, deep breaths." Optimus rumbled as he stroked her back. She felt her body get weak a little. Optimus's spark dropped, knowing she was having another anxiety attack. He contacted Ratchet urgently. "Ratchet, prepare the medbay." He said. Ayden sat in the med bay having Ratchet examine his road burn when Optimus walked in with Dee in servo. Sitting up quickly Ayden looked at Dee with worried eyes.

 _Oh no._

Optimus gently placed her on the other examination table as he looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, please." He rumbled. Ayden moved to the edge as he watched Ratchet place a heating blanket around Dee along with an oxygen mask. Through tears Ayden looked at Optimus.

"What did her father do?" Ayden said graveness in his tone.

"Her father scared her mentally and emotionally. When she was in eighth grade, there was a domestic disturbance call around 6:30. Her father was hurting her mother during dinner, who called 911." Optimus murmured as he looked solemnly at Dee. Ayden's fists shook with rage. Carefully he jumped to Dee's medical bed and sat beside her lightly singing a song he had made up long ago.

 ** _Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,  
And when the moon shines through the darkness,  
We can find the path that leads us home,  
And on the way you'll...  
...maybe...  
...sing me a song._**

 ** _Promise that you always will be there,  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_**

 ** _Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_**

 ** _How could you promise you always would be there?_**

 ** _Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_**

 ** _Every morning into every night,_**

 ** _Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_**

 ** _Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_**

 ** _I wish that I could...  
...maybe...  
...sing you a song...  
...tonight.  
_**  
 ** _You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._**

Dee didn't say anything as she breathed quietly, clutching the blanket around her. She didn't want him knowing about what happened. She looked at Ratchet and then at Ayden. "Dee before you go asking Ratchet to take me away. I want you to know that I'm glad to know what happened." Ayden said simply.

"I don't want you to go. I didn't want you to know." She whispered.

Ayden gave a soft smile. "Like I said Dee I'm glad I know. Don't think that just because I know I'm going to run out on you. We're friends and I would be a real rattler for leaving just because my friend had some bumps in the road. If anything I'm glad to have a friend like you."

She looked at him surprised and smiled a little bit. "Me too." She said quietly. Optimus vented a sigh in relief as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Will Deanna be alright?" He asked as the girl fell quiet again. Ratchet scanned her before nodding.

"She is leveling out. It seems Ayden's acceptance was the key to her relaxing." Ratchet and Ayden looked quizzically at Dee.

Optimus nodded. "The attacks are happening more frequently." He rumbled. "We all need to keep a watchful optic on her." He glanced at the two teens, in which Dee listened to Ayden and she smiled.

"I'm serious you really should consider it. We both sound awesome together and I bet the guys would like it." Ayden replied to Dee's smile.

"What are you two discussing?" Ratchet asked his focus now on the teens conversation.

"Oh um...Ayden wants to, uh, do a duet together." Dee stuttered as her face turned pink. Optimus smiled knowingly.

"Well honestly I think the other bots would like it and Im sure the NEST team would enjoy." Ayden said. He had played for the NEST and Autobot teams before and always enjoyed it, he also knew this to be the best way to relieve stress.

"All the more reason for me not to do it." She said.

"Dee come on. We both sang in front of the bots twice and you were fine. Honestly it's not like I'm going to abandon you. That's Starscream's EMO. I stick around till you tell me to go and even then I sometimes stick around." Ayden replied giving a goofy smile while wiggling his eye brows.

Dee glanced at Optimus nervously who nodded his helm with a small smile. She gulped. "I'm going to mess up." She muttered.

"Eh, so what? We all mess up now and then what matters is that we keep going. Just like a bot we keep 'rolling out'." Ayden smirked at using Optimus' catch phrase, who rumbled a laugh as he shook his helm in amusement. Dee laughed a little.

"If we're doing it, what song are we playing?" She asked shyly. "I play different instruments."

"Well I have two options that I think are the best. One is Roll On Eighteen Wheeler by Alabama and the other is Let the Night Shine in by the Scott Brothers." Ayden said.

Dee tilted her head. "I've never heard of those songs." She said with a frown.

"Well hmmm...let me think...how about Stronger what doesn't kill you by Kelly Clarkson." Ayden tried again. That made her grin.

"I know that one." She said.

"Alright I think that's our best bet. If you like, I'll start it off then you can come in on the chorus." Ayden said smiling as he got to his feet stretching his arms. It was as they were talking that Bumblebee and Wheeljack walked in quietly Bumblebee handed something to Optimus. Optimus looked at the two Autobots. Dee looked at Bee and then at Optimus.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a tilted head and took off the oxygen mask. Bumblebee started to play matrimony music and instantly Ayden turned beat red.

"BEE! I am not marrying her! We just met!" Ayden growled as he found a smaller wrench and tossed it at him playfully. It was at that moment that Ayden felt something climb up his leg glancing down he found a small blue Cybertronian climbing up him to sit on his shoulder. Dee turned pink in embarrassment at that and then at the small Cybertronian.

"Who's that?" She asked as she scooted away. The small Cybertronian smiled. "Connect. Record. Inform. I'm Speed Dial the fastest Real Gear member when it comes to information sending, I'm your bot." Ayden stared at Speed Dial curiously before hearing a startled squeak from Dee, who had another Cybertronian climbing up her shoulder and she froze with wide eyes. Ayden stared at the red Cybertronian it looked about the same size as Speed Dial.

"That there is Highline. He is one of the top experts in tracking." Speed Dial replied as he held onto Ayden's shoulder.

"Highline? Why is he...uh, on me?" Dee asked quietly, a bit uneasy.

"Well he is your partner and he wanted to get to know ya just like I wanted to get to know Ayden here." Ayden looked at Dee surprised and questioningly. Dee shrugged, not knowing. "Um...hi then." She said quietly as she stared at Highline and waved a little.

"Hey. Just keep me close and I'll keep you safe." Highline stated. At that comment both Ayden and Dee looked at Optimus. Optimus smiled at the pair. "If you need us and we are not nearby, Highline and Speed Dial will contact us." He rumbled. Dee looked at Highline and nodded a little. She still didn't think he would be able to keep her safe...Abruptly both bots jumped off their partners' shoulders transforming into blue and red flip cellphones. Catching Speed Dial Ayden flipped the screen up finding the Autobot insignia.

"I have all the bots comm. numbers ready in case of trouble along with unlimited texting and call." Speed Dial said.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about going over on points or paying a phone bill anymore." Ayden said as he loosened his grip so Speed Dial could go back to robot mode. It was then that he noticed a glare on his shirt from the med bay lights catching something in Optimus' servo. Dee looked at Highline and nodded in understanding. "What's that?" She asked as she held him in her lap and looked at Optimus's servo, seeing the glint as well.

Ayden also noticed the small silver box that lay semi hidden in Optimus' servo.

"Optimus?" Ayden said questioningly. Optimus smiled a little and looked at Bee and Wheeljack before activating his holoform. He walked over to Dee and Ayden, holding the box. "I wanted to give this as a surprise to you two." He said with a knowing smile as Dee looked at him and then at Ayden confused. Ayden looked at back at her curiously before his eyes settled on the box watching as it miraculously transformed as it opened revealing two necklaces with two dog tags. Stepping curiously forward Ayden looked at the shiny necklaces his eyes settling on the Autobot insignia. Optimus took one and placed it over Ayden's head with a smile. He did the same with Dee as she stared at the dog tags with wondrous eyes. "A gift for each of you to welcome you to the family." He rumbled with a soft smile and twinkling eyes.

Ayden looked at the dog tags in his palm. One had the Autobot Insignia with some odd Cybertronian glyphs on the back while the other had his name and who his partners were, Ayden also noticed that unlike military dog tags these were thicker and were engraved not smashed like the NEST teams. Dee's had slightly different design, with different glyphs and her name with her partners. She clutched it to her chest before hugging Optimus. He chuckled and hugged her back. Ayden followed suit hugging both Optimus and Dee.

"These are awesome Optimus but I got to ask what's the Cybertronian on the back of this one mean?" Ayden asked as he once again looked at the back of the first one.

"It means...son." He rumbled with a smile and Dee looked at hers. "And that means daughter." He said with a smile. **(A/N: In future chapters, Jazz will be Dee's surrogate father. The dog tags here** **are kind of like from all the bots but Jazz helped pick Dee's.)** Ayden stared in disbelief. Optimus thought of him as a...a son?

"Optimus I...I don't know what to say other than thanks...Dad." Ayden held on to Optimus firmly as if wishing to never let go. Optimus smiled and hugged him. "You are welcome." He said as Dee examined her dog tags and stared at him. Optimus knelt in front of her with a soft smile. "You..." she whispered and he tucked her hair behind her ear as she hugged him tightly. She also viewed Jazz as a father of sorts and he was her favorite. Ayden smiled he had had moments like this with Prowl and Bumblebee but he could tell this was Dee's first time learning of how much she was truly cared for by the bots.

"You know Dee..."Ayden said after they separated Optimus brushing a tear from Dee's eyes. "Now that we're family that makes you and I brother and sister it also makes Bumblebee our older brother to." Dee looked up at Bee as Optimus smiled and his holoform disappeared. She smiled a little at the scout as she fiddled with her dog tags. "Can Jazz and Gadget be my brothers too?" She asked quietly as she looked towards the door.

" **Our** brothers you mean." Ayden said, giving a smile as he looked up at Optimus. Optimus chuckled and shook his helm in amusement. Dee turned red in guilt and nodded. "Sorry. Our brothers." She said quietly.

"Hey its cool just so long as you don't traumatize me with fan girl talk on makeovers Im good." Ayden said playfully. "Honestly I'd love having Jazz and Gadget as family too. I mean I've been around Jazz a lot but I can already tell with how Gadget feels and acts around you that he'd make a great older brother as well."

Dee laughed a little at that. "I'm a tomboy. I don't do makeovers." She said with a grin as she started to get off the examination table. "Do you want to start working on that song?" She asked Ayden. He smiled. "Sure we can do it for the gang at lunch." Dee's heart skipped a beat nervously as she nodded and very carefully hopped down. She leaned on her good leg as she waited for Ayden. He smiled at his new sister's nervousness.

"Come on sis remember 'rolling out'" Dee nodded and limped to the cafeteria with Ayden. Once they got there, Dee sat down and sighed with a small smile. A warm feeling came over her heart as she traced her dog tags. She felt happy to see Ayden as a brother that cared about her. She felt loved. At noon the cafeteria was hustling and bustling with activity. Ayden and Dee sat a table at the front of the cafeteria where other acts would play or do jokes on certain nights or special occasions. Ayden lightly tuned his guitar as he straightened his guitar strap on his shoulder. Looking to his left Ayden watched as Dee lightly tuned her violin.

Dee tuned her violin, fingering the notes as she tapped her foot. She took deep and steady breaths. Gadget stood by and kept an optic on her with a soft smile. "Remember what I told you. Just picture Ratchet and Ironhide covered in pink and rainbow glitter and you'll be ok." Gadget told Dee and she smiled, nodding a bit.

Ayden chuckled at the thought before standing. "Ready?" Ayden asked looking down at Dee. She managed a tiny nod and grasped her violin tightly as she followed him. Standing on stage Ayden looked out at the NEST soldiers and bots smiling happily. Smiling Ayden turned to Dee noticing her nervousness heightened a little.

She saw Jazz and relaxed slightly before she looked at Ayden. "I'm ready." She whispered. Ayden nodded smiling. Lightly he plucked at his guitars strings before increasing the volume to catch any stragglers attention. Going through the cords once Ayden then began to sing.  
Dee played a bit of the background music as she began to get ready to sing. Soon, her part came and she bopped her head to the beat as she played and sang. Ayden smiled as he and Dee harmonized. He could swear the smile on Dee's face would rival the one she had when Optimus had told them that they were his children. Getting into the music and the beat Ayden strummed the cords a little more playfully egging Dee to add a little swing with her playing.

 ** _You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
But told you I was moving on over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_**

Dee added a bit more swing to the song as she sang the chorus again, bopping to the beat.

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't make you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

Jazz was grinning widely as he watched the two perform Ayden gave a quick strum of his guitar before motioning Dee to stand beside him. Warmly offering his hand as Dee played a small solo. Turning back to the crowd the teenager noticed Dee's eyes fall on Optimus a small smile glinting in the mech's eyes. Abruptly a sudden thought came to the teens mind. Quickly and carefully Ayden pulled Dee towards Optimus giving him the motions from that morning a large smile smashed on his face.

Dee looked really confused as she stopped and looked at both Ayden and Optimus. Optimus smiled and a hint of both question as amusement in his optics. Ayden smiled grew as he watched Optimus put down his servo taking the two into his palm then raising them up to his full height. Quickly Ayden turned Dee to where she was both facing the NEST soldiers and Optimus. Ayden continued to sing watching as Dee's eyes drew to Optimus as they sang the next verse. Smirking Ayden raised his voice more showing the pride in his face and voice. Dee got a bit uneasy once they were high above the floor. She sang quieter as she looked at Optimus, who smiled gently at her. She did a little improvisation at the end, singing

 ** _Stand a bit taller and know you're not alone_**.

The soldiers and Autobots burst into applause as Jazz and Gadget whistled for Dee. Optimus smiled proudly at Dee and Ayden. Quietly, Ayden bowed before taking Dee into a one armed hug.

"See? I told you." Ayden said laughing a little at Dee's blushing face. "Yeah. That was fun." She said shyly with a small smile as she looked at him. Optimus smiled as he looked down at them. "You both were amazing." He rumbled with twinkling optics. Jazz nodded as he walked over and smiled at Dee, giving her a thumbs up. Ayden smiled before jumping to Bumblebee's open servo letting the ecstatic yellow and black mech gush over how well they sounded. Half listening Ayden looked at his sister seeing a light that had been long since hidden rise to her face. Feeling content Ayden began to talk to Bee.

"No Bee I don't want to do a recording contract." Ayden said jokingly. Dee talked with Jazz and Optimus, who looked lovingly at the two teens, smiling proudly. Dee felt happiness swell in her heart as she glanced up at the Prime and then at her amazing brother.

"Bro, you were amazing!" She said with a smile. It was quite an eventful and amazing day for Ayden and Dee. She was glad to have such great a friends. She could only imagine what the future held for them.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! So because there's a LOT more stories with these two amazing characters, which is why I'm going to make a separate book for the future chapters with Dee and Ayden! I do not own Ayden. Steelcode does and has been helping me out with these chapters so I want to thank them so much for helping me out! I only own my character Dee. I really hope you're all enjoying these stories and please leave a NICE review and let me know what you all think of this so far! Thanks and rock on!**


End file.
